


And In the Shadows (You Don't Belong)

by tDOTjw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Badass, Banter, Explosions, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gore, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, M/M, Nerdiness, Pre-Slash, Romance, Team Bonding, Team Building, Team Dynamics, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a BAMF, Tony really needs to learn how to love, the team is becoming a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tDOTjw/pseuds/tDOTjw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was used to surviving against the odds. </p><p>He wasn't weak. He wasn't useless. </p><p>He's fine on his own. </p><p>... </p><p>Too bad the others don't quite agree with this view. </p><p>Tony Stark doesn't really know how this became his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So here I am! First story on this site. I am used to Fanfiction, however but I've wanted to get onto this site for so long :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks to any readers~~ I hope you enjoy it, I'll try to update as soon as I can, I am in University so there might be a few leave times now and again when I have finals but I will always have you in my mind! <3**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **So this story is after all the recent movies - SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM.**
> 
>  
> 
> **this also means that I didn't include any specific details about the new Cap movie about to come out (OMG YES)**
> 
>  
> 
> **But I did hint it a tad through what was seen in the trailer. Any way-**
> 
>  
> 
> **This is cold cut starting with how they got together in the Avengers Tower, I'm not focusing on the movies arcs and what happened in them individually at all. Ive also excluded the end of Iron Man 3 where the arc reactor was taken out.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoy, I don't have a BETA currently so forgive me if the grammar is scattered, I tend to write while I'm on the train and it can get... bumpy.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Let me know what you think!**
> 
>  
> 
> **TdotJW**

 

 

 

“Listen.” Tony huffed as he rolled his head on the axis of his neck. No clear exit. No windows. Cool air, no conditioning. Likely in a basement, or at least underground.

 

“I don't know what you're trying to-” He let out a painful cough, forcing himself to keep talking, “get out of this. What value am I to you like this?” He rattled his chains, ignoring the sharp pain it brought to the tear marks the cuffs had left on his wrists. “There's a status quot, see” He felt the need to explain this to these idiots. Enlightening the dumber part of the American population has always been his goal in life. Right. Hey, were these dumb-asses even American? “Are you American? No never mind, see the important part of this is that the main value Tony Stark is, is to build things, which is not happening- obviously since that requires the use of _hands._ ” He snarled.

 

They didn't even turn. Of course they didn't, why should they listen to their captive? It's not like he's important to them or anything. Oh no, they didn't just plan an elaborate and foul proof plan in order to get him. Hacked JARVIS for a good 2 minutes ( _impressive_ ), even. So why did they just shove him in the corner and ignore him?

 

He's missing pieces. And there's nothing worse then a puzzle that cannot be solved.

 

One of them turned, facing Tony. Tony blinked back his blurred vision, “Finally,” He let his split lip curl into a smirk, “Some attention.”

 

“You do love attention, don't you. You Capitalist Pig.”

 

Russian.

 

“Capitalist? Oh, wow hopefully not American then. We don't like people messing with our freedom rights – even if that means having the freedom to smush the smaller guy.” He let his shoulders roll, instead of the shrug he had originally planned. Pulled rotator cuff. Great.

 

The smack was intended and yet still unexpected. His face turned to the side, he inwardly clenched his jaw. He was zoning in and out more often. Drugs. Some sort of neurotoxin? No, paralysis probably.

 

“That's a fancy accent you have there.” He slurred purposely. If they wanted him to seem vulnerable, then let's give them what they want. “German?”

 

He heard a distinct growl of anger. The masked figure pulled his wrist back – Tony mentally prepared himself, letting the muscles in his neck loosen to go along with the added momentum in order to lesson the effect of the force. The hand was caught quickly before the blow was delivered.

 

“Stop giving in to his games.” The larger man rumbled casually to his partner. He roughly threw the masked one's arm down to his side. “You're being played.”

 

Mask huffed angrily and turned his attention to the boxes the others were currently organizing.

 

Leader. No- operation leader, not the main man in charge.

 

 _Good._ Now he had someone to target.

 

Leader turned to face him, crouching down to face eye to eye with his captive.

 

Tony stared back purposely letting his eyes slide and his neck tilt.

 

Leader let out a slow grin, teeth sharp and sharkly. “You think you are so much better then normal humans. You have been around superheroes for far too long, bird.” He patted Tony on the cheek, letting his hand slide down his face to his neck. Hands rough and calloused. “Where are your powers? How are you to escape when you have no tools to help you? You are useless. You are pathetic and weak," He let his lips drag up into a snarl as he hissed the word " _Human_."  His thumb pushed into Tony's Adams apple. Tony purposely swallowed hard. Leader's grin grew wider.

 

“And that makes you what, exactly?”

 

Leader's grin only grew. He lovingly stroked Tony's neck down to his collar bone, letting his eyes trail over his body before bringing them back up to Tony's eyes. “Your captor.”

 

 

oxo

 

4 months earlier

 

“Tony! My god...”

 

“Get down from there, Tony, you're going to fall and kill yourself!”

 

“Hey, you better not! You promised me that new flash arrow that you've been working on you bastard!”

 

“Verily, I can come retrieve you if you need, friend Man of Iron.”

 

“I'm just here to watch.”

 

“...Natasha” Steve sighed.

 

“What? He does things like this too often for me to work up the energy to care.”

Natasha said, and Tony turns his head a little to see her filing her nails. She was curled up on the counter in the small kitchen the mansion had in the basement, a calculated spot not too close but open enough to have a view.

 

“She's right, you know.” Clint said, shrugging. “No matter how many times we try to talk him about safety it never sinks in.”

 

“Which is annoying to say the least,” Bruce huffed. “He's a super genius. I know for a fact that he remembers. He just chooses not to listen.”

 

“Our friend simply chooses to live his life through excitement. Shouldn't we try to appreciate and perhaps attempt to join this life style?”

 

“See!” Tony yells from his position near the roof of the garage, turning back to his work. “That's why Thor's my favourite.”

 

“Many thanks Man of Iron! You are close to my heart as well.”

 

“Aw shucks, Thor. You sure know how to make a man feel-” Tony hammered in the nail with one good slam of his hammer. “Special.”

 

“I thought Bruce was your favourite?” Clint asks.

 

“Bruce's and I's relationship is too hard to define by such labels!”

 

“I don't know how I feel about that.” Bruce says drily, but Tony can hear his smile in his voice.

 

“Tony.” Steve says exasperatedly. “Just come down.”

 

“Cap.” Tony grabs his drill from the belt he has strapped around his waist. “Give me 5 minutes.”

 

“In 5 minutes you could be a splatter mark on the floor.”

 

“Now, Cap, I didn't know you cared so much.”

 

“Oh course I-” Steve's voice cuts off from the sentence. “Just, please come down?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes into his head, away from the others prying eyes. How can he resist that pleading tone? Perhaps he's getting a bit too close to these people who've invaded his house... Tony thinks absently as he's descending down from his spot near the top of the soon-to-be Quinn Jet.

 

These people invaded his life in almost every sense about a month ago, when Tony found Clint, who had somehow sneaked in through the vents, hanging from his ceiling and asking to go out and do something because he had been benched and was _bored, so bored_. Bruce had already been living with him since after the Christmas incident, so all three of them started to... hang out? Mostly they went out and shot at things or lounged around watching movies.

 

But eventually it wasn't really a question whether Clint was visiting or not, he just always was there. Since it was pointless to think he wasn't already moved in, Tony built him his own room in secret -decked out in all the ways he had learned Clint loved. High up, spacious, a balcony that he can jump down to the shooting range Tony had built that first day. He causally slapped the keys into Clint's hand that read his room number and ignored the split second of vulnerability in the assassin's eyes. He quickly disappeared to check out his new digs.

 

When Tony heard his whoop of excitement from two floors down, he let himself smile wide.

 

Natasha was soon to come, Tony knew, so he prepared her bedroom as well. Then figured Jane and Thor could always need the bigger space, now that he was on Earth permanently, so he built that too. Tony hesitated on Cap's room. Not sure if he should presume, considering he hadn't seen him or Natasha or Thor since the New York incident... Screw it. He built it, and if the big man didn't want it – well, it's not like he wasn't used to rejection. No big.

 

As he had suspected, the avengers slowly trickled in. Thor, was surprising the next one in line. He came to visit, bringing Jane with him.

 

“Great Metal Man! I am at your humble home for I wanted to see my friends that I have had such a fulfilling battle with. Our capabilities of being comrades is sure to not be taken lightly. How are you fairing, friend? I have not been able to reach our other brothers in arms, however you remain in the same spot and for this I am grateful. Oh! Meet the wonderful Jane! She is midgardian just as you. She also has the same manner of speech as you and our green fellow.”

 

“Oh, my god. Tony Stark. You're research in the electromagnetism involved in the improvement of the telescope _Trinity_  was absolutely phenomenal, I would have never been able to finish my research project for my PhD without- I-I mean, nice to meet you, I'm Jane Foster.”

 

Tony had only blinked before letting out a wide grin. “Have I got a surprise for you.”

 

 

Natasha and Steve, surprising, came together.

 

Not that Tony cares, no not at all. But Clint was a little funny for a few weeks.

 

They came in with the least amount of notice. Steve had come down to Tony's workshop one day while Tony was in the middle of designing a possible stretch formula for the big green guy.

 

He paused in his mid inner rambling, surprised at the silence in the room. 

 

“Hey. JARVIS, music.”

 

“Sorry, that was my fault.”

 

Tony jumped, banging his screw driver against the lone Iron Man helmet that was sitting on the far side of the bench, where Tony had careless left it. It flew sliding right into the good Captain's feet.

 

Steve bent to pick it up, holding it gently in his hands, looking over it carefully. “Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you.”

 

“Startle? Who's startled. No, I always expect people I haven't seen in months to appear behind me without warning.”

 

Steve gave a tiny wince, “I've been a bit busy.” He let out a little unsure smirk. “I see you're collecting avengers.”

 

Tony huffed, “They're like animals.” He turned his head so to not let Steve see the smile slowly playing out upon his lips. “Moving in here and tearing up the place before I could even turn around.”

 

“Uh huh.” Steve said doubtingly. Tony could hear the movement of the larger man's hands as he played with the Iron Man head. “So you don't already have a room prepare for me and Natasha?” He asks casually.

 

Tony freezes, floundering for a moment. Fucking Clint.

 

Steve circles around the counter so that he's in front of Tony's line of vision. He's smiling as he tries to analyze Tony's expression. Tony turns around to the opposite direction, faking the objective of the movement with grabbing the hologram that has a spread of the jet he's thinking about building across it.

 

“Figured you should have some place to crash when your hip gives out, old man.” He huffs.

 

Steve lets out a small laugh. “That's not exactly going to make me start a fight with you when I know you've done something extremely thoughtful. Thank-you, Tony.” He said earnestly.

 

Tony rolls his shoulders, feeling awkward, trying to roll the genuine gratefulness off of him. “It was no sweat, really.” He still hasn't looked at Steve's face, crossing to the other side of the shop to the drawers. He opens one and fishes out the keys he threw in there a month ago. He turns, still not looking Steve in the eye, “Here.” He tosses them.

 

Steve catches them, grinning. “Really, thank you Tony.”

 

“Oh, my God. Stop that, please. I'm breaking out in hives from the first attack.”

 

“Attack..?”

 

“Just. Go give them to your girlfriend. If I had known you two were...”

 

“No, no we're not...” His face has gone an interesting shade of red. Tony wonders how many different shades on the spectrum he can- “We've... just had a few rough times together, that's all.”

 

Tony abruptly thinks of the Christmas Incident, and rubs unconsciously at where the arc reactor.

 

“Yeah,” Tony shakes his head. “We've all...” He quickly stops that train of thought. “Well you've missed out on some good family bonding, spangles, let's say we go grab the others and have movie night. It's Thursday, Thor must be getting itchy around this... time? What time is it?”

 

“It's 5:45 in the afternoon, sir. May I suggest you get some nuris-”

 

“No, you may not.” Tony says out of reflex. “Wait, JARVIS, it is Thursday, right?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Just how long have you been down here?” Steve asks, getting a small wrinkle between his eyebrows, still holding the keys and Iron Man head in his arms.

 

Tony opens his mouth to say not too long, no need to mother hen, spangles. When JARVIS, the traitor interrupts.

 

“About 52 hours, sir.”

 

“52?! Have you eaten?”

 

“Of course-”

 

“Sir has had the min-”

 

“JARVIS!” Tony snaps, “Do I need to take a good look at that programing again?” He snarls. He's not in the mood for JARVIS'S meddling today.

 

“No, sir. I am perfectly functional.”

 

“Are you now? Then what have I said about-”

 

“You haven't eaten, have you?” Steve is now strangely in front of him. And much too close.

 

“Well-” Tony takes a step back, then two.

 

Steve watches, his frown tightening. “Come,” He snaps, heading to the door of the shop.

 

“Hey, you may be leader on the field but this is my house and-”

 

“Tony.” Steve turns around, facing him with a hard expression. “You may think it's okay to not take care of yourself, but I will not allow that while I'm here.” He stomps back over to Tony, leaking righteousness in every step. He curls a hand around Tony's forearm. “Now, come on. I'll make dinner.”

 

And that's how it starts, basically. Suddenly Tony had a family... Sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was not used to any of this nonsense.

 

People were constantly around him now, asking him things, asking things of him, or just plain old... interacting with him.

 

It was... disconcerting.

 

He didn't know how to handle it. He's never dealt with anything even remotely _similar_.

 

See, that's the- look, this is the thing: Tony Stark has never needed people. Ever. Period. End of story, abort the mission, _that's all folks._

 

Because let's face it, the picture next to the definition of Poor Little Rich Boy is his face, he's aware. He's always been on his own for as long as he can remember. The times when he would look at his father's locked door or his mother's empty stare upon the light of the T.V. demanding ( ~~ _craving_~~ ) attention were long past him. He got his attention fix... other ways.

 

Or at least... he did.

 

He's actively trying to avoid having his face in the press lately. Outting yourself as a superhero and watching your stocks drop every time you tripped did that to a guy. Especially when you're suddenly _funding_ half a dozen superheroes with big fists and bigger appetites.

 

So, perhaps he should let himself be apart of this group that has invaded his house. Allow himself to be selfish and relish in their attention.

 

Hell knows he's doesn't have anyone else to give it to him.

 

It's a dangerous game to play- once he gets dropped on his ass for relying on them to be around will be a difficult recovery period. Everybody leaves. Eventually. Could he really get up after another hit like that?

 

Probably not.

 

But can he really stop himself from being around them either? And _enjoying_ it?

 

“Tony.”

 

“Yes, muffin?”

 

“...Muffin?”

 

“Sweetcake? Sugarplum? Honeybunch?”

 

“I... I don't even really have a favourite out of those, it's a terrible selection. Where do you even- No, wait. Tony, don't side track me- I was asking you about that electron pulse generator. You said you had a few of those right?”

 

He did. “Ah, yeah.” Tony had to actually pause and think for a minute. Where had he put those?

 

Bruce stared at him, leaning his hip against his side of the lab bench.

 

He and Bruce had started working in close quarters a few weeks after Bruce had moved in. They both had continuously sought the other out for their opinion for their theoretical work and it was out of sheer convenience to work close to each other. They both had their own separate labs as well, on different floors. But Tony enjoyed working with Bruce, and having someone that understood what you were saying (at least most of the time,) was refreshing. Besides, Tony genuinely liked Bruce. He was the first to look at Tony as a scientist instead of a Stark. Tony respected him.

 

He had also save his life once upon a time, which is not something most people can claim. Or anyone really.

 

Tony figured Bruce didn't mind him either. As far as liking him or using Tony for his house and the convenience of not having to travel across the world – Tony didn't know. But he figured they spent enough time together to be considered friends. Tony was a little pushy about such titles once he has given it to someone. He had mentioned it everyday for at least two weeks _science bros, bestfriends5ever._

 

Each time Bruce had rolled his eyes, but the smile with every time Tony said it.

 

Tony blinked. Right, generator. Electrons. “JARVIS, baby.” Tony set down his screw driver, he couldn't remember what he was working on anyway. “Help the good doctor out, would you?”

 

“Certainly.” JARVIS says, “It's just to the left of the small fridge near the door, Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce waved a hand towards the roof, heading in the direction he had been given, “Thanks, JARVIS.”

 

“What-ever you need Dr. Banner is not of any trouble. And may I mention that Captain Steven Rogers is currently heading up the stairs towards the lab. Shall I give him access?”

 

Tony lifted his head in order to swivel it in Bruce's direction in surprise, “Cap is?”

 

Bruce nodded, “Yeah I almost forgot that I had asked him down here. I need to get a few tests down with his genetic make up.”

 

Tony smirks, “Genetic make up, huh?” He wiggles his brows up and down at Bruce.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Not everyone is after the same things as you, Tony.” He bent his head down slightly, focusing on his work, “I want to make a few comparisons. See how different things ended up.” He says in a softer tone.

 

The doors to the lab slide open before Tony can respond. Steve walks in, standing tall and straight. And yet, he looks so completely awkward. Like he's trying to make himself appear smaller. Shrink into himself.

 

“Hey Bruce, Tony.” He smiles at them both. Tony gives him a lazy wave.“You said you needed me, Bruce?”

 

“Yes, thanks for coming. Are you sure you don't mind me taking a few blood samples?”

 

Steve shrugs, “If it can help in any way. I'd feel a lot more comfortable with having you work with it then any of the other doctors that have tried to get me to do experiments. I trust you.”

 

It makes Tony _really_ uncomfortable with how easily Steve seems to spout out things like that.

 

Judging by how Bruce suddenly looks like he wants to shrink into himself, he feels the same way as Tony. Bruce coughs into his hand awkwardly, “Thanks. I'll try not to create any accidental _Gremlins_.”

 

Tony lets out a startled sputter laugh, pointing a finger at Bruce, “You! I knew we shouldn't have stayed up late watching that movie. Gives you too many ideas, you biologists.” Tony shakes his head, grinning. “And here I really wanted to watch _Jurassic Park_. Who knows the hell it would have unleashed in that big brain.”

 

Bruce gives out a loud laugh at that, bringing his hand up to snuffle the laughter. Both of them are running on little to no sleep, the giggles are starting to kick in. This is the point that they start sounding like mad scientists. It's actually Tony's favourite times. “Oh, please. Don't play innocent with me-you're really not cut out for it. You know you were thinking along the same lines as me, hell probably worse.”

 

Steve, at this point looks extremely confused with a little bit of complete surprise and.. wonder? Astonishment? And... fear?...Warranted. “What are you two talking about...? Or do I even want to know?”

 

Bruce just shakes his head, walking over to get the veils.

 

Tony grins and walks over to sling an arm around Steve's broad shoulders. “Oh, Cap.” He says mournfully. “We really have to introduce you to so many things. It's actually amazing, you get to experience everything while it's already out. No waiting around for the next episode or sequel. It'll be great, hours of pure amazingness that will blow your mind.”

 

“Amazingness, huh?” Steve asks, lips stretching into am amused smile.

 

Tony mimics an explosion coming out of his head with the one hand not currently rapped around a super solider. “Mind. Blown. Yep, stick with me and I'll show you all the good stuff.”

 

“Actually, Clint already gotten me started. He's promised me that we're going to watch... um, I think it was Star Wars together?”

 

“That heathen!” Tony hisses, “Not without me or Honey Bunch over here you're not!”

 

“Honey Bunch?”

 

“Uh, that'd be me.” Bruce lifts a hand coming back toward them, needle in the other hand. “This will just take a second, Steve.”

 

Tony let's his arm drop and steps back as Steve heads over to sit on a stool. He turns back to his bench and starts picking at his discarded work. He stares at the plans for a moment... What was this even supposed to be? Looks like... a hover-board? Oh, he has it upside down. Shrugging, he scraps The Unknown and starts fresh.

 

He gets lost into it and by the time he looks up again, no one's around and Bruce's side is spotless.

... 

* * *

 

 

 

He had originally set out to get food when he decided to head upstairs.

 

Somehow he got lost along the way, though, since he's currently being used as a play thing for Thor while Natasha watches. With Jane gone for the month, Tony can't bring himself to ever say no to the hurt puppy dog eyes Thor's been getting extremely good at.

 

“No, really, please no more.” He huffs dramatically, hugging the matted ground that has saved him from breaking his face at least a dozen times in the past fifteen minutes.

 

“Man of Iron are you well?” Thor asks, concerned. He bends down to peer at Tony's sweaty face.

 

“He's fine. Just being a baby.” Natasha says with a smirk.

 

“I don't bend like you do.” Tony groans as he lifts himself up. His muscles hurt in places they never have before. Thor grabs his hand and helps him the rest of the way. “Why don't you tap in?” He lifts a brow in her direction, hands on his hips.

 

Natasha blinks, thinking for a moment before smiling. “Why not tag?”

 

“Tag?” Thor asks confused.

 

Tony thinks for a moment. Mentally goes over his injuries. Nothing too substantial. He could go for a few more. But, just to be sure: “On my team?”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes before stepping into the ring. “As much as I'd love to kick your ass Tony we both know that wouldn't be much of a fight right now.”

 

Tony will take that as a yes then. Turning to Thor he explains: “Two against one. Nat and me vs. You, big guy. You up for that?”

 

Thor grins widely, “Oh I think that will suit me just.”

 

...

 

By the time they've finished they're all high on post work out endorphin's and hungry as hell.

 

All three begin to make their way up to the kitchen as Tony's telling a story about a work party Gone Wrong more enthusiastically then he's ever done... anything really, so that he can top Natasha's embarrassing under cover story Gone Wrong.

 

Thor laughs loud enough to shake the walls as Natasha quietly allows a few chuckles to escape. Thor flings his arms around both of them, bellowing, “You're stories are not meant for those of weaker minds!” He says joyfully, sounding impressed. “On Asgard our parties are very similar, as with Loki invited things were never quite tame.”

 

Tony scoffs, “Yeah, I bet.” he shares a knowing look with Nat.

 

“Let me share this one time-” Thor starts only to stop as they come to the kitchen door.

 

If Tony thought he was hungry before, now he's a starving Hulk who hasn't seen food in 5 years.

 

The aroma that is surrounding the kitchen is making all of their mouths water.

 

And it's Clint cooking.

 

 _Clint_.

 

“The hawk's eyes!” Thor let's go of the half hug he had both Tony and Natasha in and starts towards Clint, “This magnificent odor is coming from you? What is it that you are preparing?”

 

Clint smirks at them from over his shoulder, “My specialty. Now sit your asses down and wait for the meal of your life.”

 

Tony does as requested without complaint, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Bruce who has put the book he was reading down since they've arrived. “I didn't know you could cook?”

 

Clint nods, not looking away from the pot he's stirring, “I've picked up a few techniques over the years.” He says smugly.

 

Natasha sits down next to Tony, “Don't add too much spice.” She warns knowingly.

 

Clint chuckles, “Fine. If you wanna be a baby about it.”

 

And that's when Steve walks in, looking like he just came from a jog. He's only a little sweaty but his face is flushed from the cold of the night. Tony blames his mouth watering on the smell of the food.

 

“Hey guys- oh, my God that smells good” Cap cuts himself off, taking the seat next to Bruce at the table. Thor leaves Clint's side to sit next to him. “Clint, I didn't know you could cook?” He says curiously.

 

Tony points at him, acknowledging his point as Clint snaps over his shoulder, “Why are all of you so surprised by this, I'm starting to get offended. I will give you all nothing mark my words.”

 

“Aw, baby,” Tony coo's, “Don't be like that”

 

Clint huffs out a laugh, “Just come eat you bastards, it's ready.”

 

Tony has never seen them all move that fast when they're not in battle.

 

....

 

 

Tony groans, leaning back in his chair as he stretches. He feels better then he has in a long time. “Clint, you're a god.”

 

Clint smirks at him, “I'm glad you've finally accepted that fact.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes, turning to Tony with a mock reproaching look, “Don't give him ideas.”

 

Steve smiles, “Let him get those ideas – as long as he cooks at least 4 times a week he can call himself whatever he wants.”

 

“Everyday.” Bruce says in between his bites, in the middle of his third helping. Hulking out apparently takes a lot of calories.

 

“Agreed, that was a feast meant for kings.” Thor says approvingly, “Many thanks the Hawk's Eyes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you're all welcome.” Clint mutters, looking a little awkward.

 

Tony gets up, stretching out one last time before giving a sigh of satisfaction. He catches Steve's eyes before the captain quickly averts his gaze. Tony lifts a brow before shrugging and starts towards the door.

 

He's walking with the intent to go pass out in bed, ready for the post food coma to kick in when he hears shuffling behind him. He turns and sees the rest of the avengers following slowly. He raises a brow, “What are you, puppies? Want me to let you outside now?”

 

Steve huffs out a laugh, walking past him and collapsing on the couch. “Want to show me some of that _amazingness_ now?”

 

Clint follows, going past Tony to collapse on the love seat, “Still want you to see Star Wars first. Not taking no for an answer.”

 

Thor and Bruce sit on opposite sides of the couch, Thor squishing Cap slightly with their combining shoulder width. Natasha curls up on the arm of the couch between Thor and Clint.

 

Tony continues standing there, just taking in the absolute _weirdness_ of the scene.

 

“Coming?” Bruce asks him, patting the spot they left between Cap and himself.

 

Tony fights down the grin, and looses. He lets himself fall into the space with a satisfying _oof_. “JARVIS?”

 

“Certainly, sir. The first one, I presume?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir.”

 

Tony snorts, rolls himself over and hugs something hard and cold close to his cheek.

 

“Sir, Pepper is requesting your consciousness.”

 

Tony frowns, eyes still closed, “Pepper?” he mumbles, confused, into the couch.

 

“Yes, sir. This is her third call this afternoon.”

 

Tony groans and forces himself to sit up, rubbing his hands down his face. God, he feels like shit. He tilts his head from left to right letting it crack with a sigh and slowly opens his eyes. He looks down to see that the thing he was cuddle had in fact been his screw driver. Well, that explained the pain in his cheek then. He slowly, with blurred vision looks around to see that he's on the cot in his work shop. Not surprising. He doesn't remember going to sleep though.

Actually, he doesn't remember much after finishing the new bow and arrow for Clint and the pants for Bruce. He stumbles off the cot and over to his work bench, squinting at the projects he's completed.

It appears he's done at least one new adjustment to each of the avenger's armor and one weapon for them all except Thor. He refuses to use anything but Mjolnir.

So he still has problems with trying to prepare for everything, sue him. Better to be prepared for everything then nothing. At least he's not just building suits anymore.

It's improvement.

“Sir.”

“Yes, Honey?” Tony says through a yawn. He needs coffee.

“Pepper Pots on the line. Do you want me to patch her threw? Her patience is wearing thin, sir, I must warn you.”

“Oh.” Tony blinks, “Oh. Right, yeah sure.”

“TONY.” The voice immediately screams.

“AH!” Tony yelps, smashing the new Widows Bite that he was inspecting into the desk, “Jesus Pep, you're gonna give me a heart attack. You know I have heart problems already why are you testing my limits?” He hisses, hand over the arc reactor.

Pepper releases a sigh that held the world's weight upon it. “Tony.” She says slowly, willing patience. “Where were you this morning?”

Tony looks around, down at himself and the clothes he's been wearing for at least 50 hours. “Uh. Busy.”

The silence is deafening on the other line. Tony cringes, waiting.

“Tony.” She says, voice too sweet. “Where were you supposed to be this morning?”

 _DANGER, DANGER_. The question's a land mine.

“Uh,” Tony stalls. _Careful, now. Careful._ “In a meeting?” He hedges cautiously.

“Yes.” Pepper bites. “Do you remember with whom?”

Tony wracks his brain.

...

No fucking clue.

...

Shit.

Time for a different defense strategy.

“Pepper, I have more important things to be worrying about here. I have four grown adults that need proper care and feeding. Really, I'm a glorified babysitter. I'm already loosing hair. You should really come down and see this disaster team that good 'ol Nick has rallied up- or maybe you shouldn't with all the stress that you're dealing with already. But, the point is that I can't be expected to be around for every Joe, Bob and Bill who needs my signature – You know I trust you to know what's good for the company, that's why I made you CEO, Pep.”

Pepper lets out a cruel laugh. “Tony. That's not going to work, I know you too well.”

Tony mouths a curse word silently.

“You don't remember, clearly.” Pepper sighs. “It was the inventor that you've cancelled on three times already. He was extremely upset.”

“I've been told I have that effect on people.”

“Well we wouldn't know, since you don't ever come meet the people- even when you promise that you will.”

“Now, Pep. I meet plenty of people. In fact the Avengers have a charity gala event in a few weeks! We meet lot's of important people.”

“I'm not talking to the Avengers, am I?” Pepper snaps, the remains of an old fight stirring up again.

“That's not what I meant,” Tony says weakly. He quickly tries to back trap, sensing an explosion coming, “Listen, I'm sorry. I fell asleep in the lab last night. I was in a coma until you called- let me call the guy and try to reschedule.”

“I don't think calling him will help,” She says honestly, finally letting the attack dog routine drop. “In fact, it'd probably just make things worse.”

Tony tilts his head curiously, fingers playing around with the tools on his desk “What did he have a temper tantrum when I didn't show up or something?”

“That might be putting it mildly,” Pepper admits.

Tony's head snaps up, “Wait, what? What happened?” He hadn't thought the guy actually starting yelling or anything. Most of the time the people he meets, especially inventors wanting to be sponsored, are intimidated by simply being in the Stark Industries building that all they do is stammer and leave as quickly as they can.

“He just...” Pepper hesitates, “Made it clear that he didn't want to make a rescheduled meeting.”

Tony could feel the anger rise sudden and hot up his spine, “Did he yell at you?”

“No. Not really. It was fine, really. Just...” Pepper sighs again, speaking softly, “Try to make it to these meetings from now on, okay?”

“What was the guys name?” Tony snaps, ready to dig as much information about the guy as possible. Now that he's looking for it, Tony could hear the edge of fear in the anger Pepper was displaying while yelling at him. This guy had freaked her out.

And that wasn't something that could be done easily.

“It's fine now. Tony, just drop it. I'm fine.” Pepper tries to reassure him, “I understand that the Avengers are taking up a lot of your time. I do. I know it's hard on you juggling all of the work that you do, Tony. Just- If you make a commitment-”

“I will come.” Tony promises, “I won't let that happen again Pep.”

“Thank you,” She says softly. Tony can hear the smile in her voice. He smiles back even though she can't see. “Come see me more, will you? I want to make sure you're still alive.” She says, fondness slipping into her tone.

Tony's smile spreads, “Next week. Date. You, and me. Anywhere in the world.”

“It's a date.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the call with Pepper, Tony's anger is still lingering. He feels useless and frustrated.

He needs to do something with his hands.

He picks up the half finished Captain America utility belt he's been toying with and sets to work.

He gets absorbed into the work until JARVIS turns down his music. At first this wasn't enough to break his concentration, only dimly aware of the noises happening behind him in the silence. It's only until a hand is laid on his shoulder that he snaps back into himself with jolt.

The hand lets go of him as if he was on fire, and Tony spins around to see Steve standing awkwardly beside him, hands at his sides. He gives Tony a small smile, “Hey. Been a while.”

Tony smirks, “Not too long, only-”

“72 hours, sir.” JARVIS cuts in.

Tony blinks, “Really? Huh.”

Steve looks at his face carefully, “Have you even eaten in that time? None of us have seen you in days.” He sounds worried. Sometimes Tony feels bad for Cap, being the leader and stressing over everything his little chicks do.

Tony waves a dismissive hand, about to tell Steve something half assed when his stomach lets out a large growl. Tony shuts his mouth with a snap as Steve starts trying to snuffle his laughter into his fist.

Tony grins back, “Well, can't argue against that can I?”

“It'd be pretty hard to be convincing after that,” Steve agrees. He looks down at Tony's hand to something painted red white and blue and raises a curious eyebrow at it, “That for who I think it's for?” He asks lightly, smirking.

“Don't be so self centered, Cap. This could have easily been for me. Or Clint. Hell knows he's got a kink for the uniform you strut around in.” Tony says, making a show of dragging his eyes up Steve's muscular body.

Steve flushes, stuttering out nonsense.

Tony snickers, all past anger completely wiped clean. He hands the belt over to Cap who after snapping his mouth shut, embarrassed, accepts it with careful hands.

“Thank you,” He says, voice filled with genuine gratitude, “What is it?” He asks curiously, flipping around in his hands and inspecting it.

Tony grins excitedly, snatching it back and starts pressing buttons to show it off; “It's a utility belt! It has lots of functions that we're going to have to train you through so you can get used to it, but it can let out a shock ray when you press this, and if you press this one it will shoot out a-” He cuts himself off. Steve's been staring unwavering at his face. He stutters awkwardly, “Uh- what is it?”

Steve blinks, the flush on his face showing up again as he smiles at Tony, “No, nothing. Just. You didn't have to do this, Tony. Thank you.”

Is it warm in here? Tony makes a mental note to tell JARVIS to turn the A.C the hell up from now on. He coughs awkwardly, “No- no problem, really.” He scratches the back of his head, looking away.

Steve looks around him at the bench and all of the weapons scattered across it. He walks over and picks up the arrows.

“Ah!” Tony leaps over, puts a hand on Steve's shoulder cautiously, “Careful with that, that one shots out super glue.”

Steve looks at him sideways without moving his head, “Super glue?”

“Sort of. My own super glue. Trust me, you don't want to get that shit on you.”

Steve raises a brow and slowly puts the arrow back down. “That's for Clint?”

Tony nods, “Yeah. He wanted some flash arrows and I thought that was too easy and boring so I _might_ have gotten carried away. But there's at least 10 that I think will be useful here. Of course they need to be tested, so I might get Hunger Games out in the backyard tomorrow.” He says thoughtfully.

Steve steps aside from that area and picks up the pair of pants. To this, he says nothing and just give Tony a look.

Tony grins, “Bruce.”

Steve nods, “Good call.” He says approvingly. “Is this what you were doing this whole time?”

Tony shrugs.

Steve smiles, “That's really thoughtful of you,” He starts to say, voice far too warm.

Tony waves his hands in front of his face in an aborted motion, “No! No stop that now. It was nothing, honestly-”

He gets cut off as the roof rumbles worryingly, accompanied shortly by a loud roar.

Tony and Steve stare at the roof for a second, each other, then both start running for the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“CLINT!”

“IT WASN'T MY FAULT!”

“YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON HERE!” Tony hears Steve shout. Cursing the super soldier’s agility, Tony finally is able to make it to the kitchen down where the Hulk is currently running rampage through the cutlery.

“What happened?” Natasha asks calmly, appearing beside Tony.

Tony is slightly worried about how he doesn't jump in surprise anymore. He shrugs, “Clint's fault, apparently.”

“Ah.” Natasha hums understandingly.

“IS NOT!” Clint yells, dodging out of the way as the Hulk... Hulks.

Tony sighs, stepping into the kitchen.

All three avengers reach a hand out to grab him, with Steve letting out an alarmed “Tony!”

Tony smiles, side stepping their hands, “It's fine, it's just Bruce.” He reassures and continues walking towards him.

“Tony! You idiot get out of the way!” Clint snaps, looking more nervous then Tony's ever seen him. Tony ignores him.

“Hey Big Guy,” Tony says in as soothing voice as he can, now only two meters away from Hulk. He has his hands up in a surrender fashion, and is smiling softly. “What's wrong, Bud?”

The Hulk turns sharply at his voice, arms lifted. Steve yells _“TONY! MOVE!”_ but Tony stays where he is, unconcerned.

The Hulk huffs, blinking down at him with a frown. He still has his arms up, grunting. But he's stopped smashing.

Tony lowers his hands, reaching one out to the Hulk who flinches but doesn't attack when Tony's hand connects with his forearm. “Buddy, let me help you. What's wrong?”

The Hulk lowers his arms slowly, looking at Tony. He grunts, still frowning, “Hulk's candy gone.”

Clint lets out a small “ _oops_ ” and Tony can hear the sound of he assumes Natasha smacking him across the head.

The Hulk heard too, obviously, as he lets out an angry huff and takes a small step in his direction. Tony puts his other hand on Hulks other forearm, steering him back to facing Tony.

“It's okay Big Guy, we'll get you some more okay?” He promises. The Hulk stares down at him, listening but still not completely calm. “Want to go out now and I'll buy the whole store, okay?” He soothes.

The Hulk pauses, expression going blank. “Whole store?”

Tony nods nonchalant, “Yep.”

The Hulk grabs Tony up into his arms, squeezing him with and inch of his life before throwing him over his large green shoulder. Tony coughs, and squirms, “Hey! This is completely not needed!”

Hulk only tightens his grip, “Tiny Metal Man Hulk's favorite.” He declares joyfully, stomping towards the door.

Tony lifts his head up from the Hulks back, staining to look at the avengers still by the destroyed kitchen (and now Thor, who had been sleeping but was finally woken up by the noise) all in different arrangements of shock or awe.

Clint's dropped mouth snaps closed before he bursts out laughing. The Hulk swings around, Tony smashing into his back with the motion. “Ugh.”

Clint shut up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After their candy buying spree, Bruce is back. Surrounded by candy rappers and groaning.

“Had a good pig out?” Tony asks smugly, tapping away at his tablet. He's still sitting next to Bruce where the Hulk had originally planted him as soon as they got home.

Bruce glares at him from the ground, “I hate you. The whole store?”

Tony shrugged. “Hulk was happy.”

“Yeah. I can feel that.” Bruce huffs, hand on his hard stuffed stomach.

Thor marches in, “The kitchen cannot be used.” He says gruffly.

Clint comes up beside him, Natasha and Steve following a bit after.

Bruce waves a lazy hand, “Sorry,”

Tony shrugs, “I can fix it within the week.”

“No.” Thor snaps.

All the Avengers turn to stare at him in shock. Thor doesn't snap. Ever.

“Food cannot be retrieved from the disaster zone. Man of Iron, what do you propose we do?” Thor asks, looking to Tony.

Tony's eyebrows fly to his hair line, surprised at being in such a position, “I have no clue.” He says honestly, “I don't eat there often so, whatever you want I guess.” When Thor starts to look more upset, Tony hurriedly says: “JARVIS, take out for 50?”

Thor beams and Clint lets out a whoop of excitement.

“Certainly sir. Pizza, is it?”

Tony looks to the others, who shrug. “Sure.”

Steve huffs a sigh, smiling. “Want to watch the next Star Wars while we wait?”

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

“Woah, woah, _what_?” Tony sputters the next day. He's currently wedged between the two wonder twins, watching stupid cartoons mindlessly.

Considering his current position and it's close proximity to the two deadliest assassins, he should really watch watch what comes out of his mouth.

Well. He's always had a bad self-preservation issue.

Clint raises a brow at his reaction while Natasha continues to watch T.V, ignoring them both. “What?”

“It's _who's_ birthday this weekend?” He demands.

Natasha rolls her eyes, turning to look him in the eye, “Mine. Don't make a big deal.”

Tony sputters, “How can you not make a big deal,” He starts to sit up straighter, “We have to have to do something. A party, fireworks- you name it. I need to call-”

Natasha puts a hand over his mouth, looking at him unimpressed. Her eyes are kind as she says slowly, “Tony. You don't have to do anything. It's fine.”

“No, but-” He tries to say threw her hand, his brows furrowing.

Clint shakes his head, amused, “Dude, let it go. We don't like parties, it won't make her enjoy her birthday.”

Tony slumps, frowning. Natasha lets go of his mouth, sitting back satisfied. Tony snaps his fingers, and says “How about if it's just us?” He suggests.

Natasha raises one brow skeptically, “It's always just us.”

Tony waves his hands around, frustrated and trying to filter the ideas going throw his head so they can come out as words: “Yeah. But, a party. Just us, we'll have booze and presents.”

Natasha and Clint share a look over Tony's head before they both turn to look at him. He tries not to wet himself.

Natasha shrugs and Clint grins, “Lot's of booze.”

Tony scoffs, “Of course. OH!” He jumps up, standing. “Come with me,” He says starting towards the door.

When they don't move, he snaps his fingers, “C'mon, c'mon or you get nothing.”

He brings them down to his work shop, grabbing his equipment that he's been working on over the week. “Early birthday presents,” He says and shoves them into their hands respectively. They both inspect them curiously.

“Are these all different kinds?” Clint asks excitedly, looking at all the arrows in the holder.

Tony nods, pointing to the blue rimmed ones, “Yeah, these are the super glue I invented, these are the flash grenade ones, these are heat seeking - spontaneously combustible only when in contact with heat. These are instant freeze, and these are The Spies.”

Clint's eyes are glinting, practically bouncing in place. “Spies?”

“Yeah, they are 20% faster, invisible and the sound's suppressed. No one will ever see them coming, guaranteed. They don't pack as much of a punch, but it should be enough especially if they're off guard.”

Clint grabs him in a quick hug, “OHMYGODILOVEYOU” he spits out and runs up the stairs giggling.

Natasha's smiling a real smile. Wide and honest. It takes Tony aback a second, then he's just scared shitless.

She rolls her eyes at his expression, still smiling. “How is this improved?” She asks kindly, holding up the new and improved Widow's Bite.

Tony grins back at her, happy to show off. “Glad you asked.”

 

 

....

 

 

They're all pretty drunk, Tony observes.

Thor had brought some Asgardian alcohol and it's getting both him and Steve, surprisingly, pretty happy -faces flushed.

Clint currently has his arm around Tony's shoulders and is telling him how much he loves him and those arrows are so fucking cool you're the best friend to ever have ever. Tony's nodding along and spouting nonsense. He's feeling pretty happy and light. Like nothing matters except for what's happening tonight.

Bruce and Natasha have even softened up, sitting close on the couch and talking in low tones. Tony's heard giggling and he isn't too sure who it's coming from at times.

Music is playing low in the background, Tony has no idea what song is playing and doesn't really care.

“Ou!” Clint suddenly yells, making Tony cringe. He starts using Tony's shoulders to lift himself higher, “Guys, let's play a game.”

By now all conversation has stopped with all eyes on them. Tony shifts awkwardly, shrugging and pushing at Clint's clingy hands. Clint pushes back and soon their play fighting, scrabbling on the floor.

Thor grabs each of them with one hand, separating them and holding them up above the ground. “To what game do you speak of?” He booms. He's getting louder the more he drinks. Tony worries for their ear drums.

Clint shrugs, looking impossibly comfortable with hanging in Thor's arms. “I dunno, poker?”

Tony laughs, struggling in Thor's hand, “Strip poker.”

Clint raises his hand, “I'm down!”

Bruce hums considering, sipping at his scotch that Tony made him. “Don't feel bad if my body makes you inferior.”

Tony laughs loudly, grinning Cheshire-like “You! If I had known you turn into this I would have fed you alcohol sooner.”

Bruce grinned back just as large, “You tried anyway.”

“Point.”

Steve laughs at them, smiling, “Strip poker? What's that?”

“I, too, would like to be educated in this matter.” Thor says, dropping them on the floor. Lightly, though, for Thor.

“Well.” Tony says, getting up and grinning, “Let's show you.”

...

Tony gritted his teeth, taking another shot of tequila and taking off his pants. He's currently in his under shirt, boxers and socks. He's not the furthest behind – Clint's only got his boxer's on and he's wobbling worryingly. But Tony was good at this _game_ , dammit. And yet the Russian and even the Asgardian are kicking his ass.

This could be perhaps because they decided that not only did you have to shed clothing but take a shot when you lost. Still, though. Tony's gambled in worse conditions.  
Natasha's smirking, sitting in her bra and jeans comfortably. Steve's beside her, flushed red with no shirt or socks. Bruce is just as bad as Tony, although his undershirt is long gone. Thor is basically completely clothed- no matter how many times he tries to pull solidarity and shed his clothes every time they do.

Not that Tony would complain if he did. He has a body of a God, after all. Literally.

Speaking of, he can't seem to keep his eyes off a certain super soldier’s pectorals. The liquor has loosened the screws he's put in nice and tight and now he can't stop himself from looking over greedily every few minutes. He catches Steve's eyes every few times which startles him enough to not look for a few more then usual but doesn't stop him from going back.

His body is shining in the low lighting, it's a dark hue that's enough for them to see but also enough to give it a warm and nightly feel.

Steve blue eyes shine against the dark, blonde hair bright where everything else is shaded and dark. He's beautiful.

Tony shakes his head. Seriously? _Beautiful_? When did you turn into such a ** _sissy boy_**.

The word is dark and cold, still effective at shutting down that side of him after all these years. His father's voice ringing in the backgrounds of his mind.

His mood somewhat somber now, he takes a shot without being prompted to. He tries to knock himself out of the funk he put himself in, forcing a smile on his face.

“Clint is like, two seconds away from being buck ass naked.” He slurs, giggling at Clint's misfortune.

Clint poses, “You know it's hot,” He slurs back, almost falling over in his seat.

Tony grins back sexily, “Oh,” He purrs darkly, enjoying the way the sound rumble out of the back of his throat,“ _Definitely_.” Steve shifts in his seat. Tony claps his hands, “But, really, for all of our sakes- I saw we scrap this and play something else?”

Natasha actually pouts, _(and if that doesn't show how drunk she is, nothing else will)_ still sitting tall and composed, “I was about to win.”

Tony grins, “Aw babe, have the rest of my winnings,” He pushes his chips to her, “I'm bored of this.”

“What did you have in mind Great and Powerful Man Of Iron?” Thor booms.

Tony feels vaguely uncomfortable with how closely his name sounds to someone out of the _Wizard of Oz_ when Thor says it like that. He's adding more important titles to each of their names as the night goes on. He's also randomly bellowing out how much he appreciated there company and it's freaking Tony out a little bit. Like Russian Roulette with compliments, he never knows when it's going to be his turn again.

“Uhm,” Tony says when he realizes everyone's waiting for him to give his amazing plan for a new game to play. He's drawing a complete blank. Fuck. “Truth or Dare?” He suggests weakly.

“Are we twelve?” Bruce snorts.

“Hey, you want to get naked with the team be my guest, but I'm trying to save our three” He gestures to Bruce, Clint and himself who are the losing parties of the poker game, “Lives here.”

Bruce nods, “Point.”

Steve stretches, “You know, maybe we should just call it a night.” He suggests.

The team boo him loudly. He holds his hands up in surrender.

Natasha smiles, “No, you know what I think Cap might be right. It's been great really,” She smirks, “But we're all a bit tired. It's already 4 am.”

Tony scoffs, “That's child's play. We have to party until at least the sun comes up.”

Bruce stands up with a groan, “And that's when you know it's time to call it quits. Never take Tony's advice.” He says wisely.

“Hey!” Tony yells, vaguely offended.

Steve smiles, large and dopey as he rubs a hand through Tony's hair playfully, “We all still love you.”

Tony shrinks down in his chair grumbling.

“Off to bed!” Steve declares, heading down the hall.

 

* * *

 

The next morning isn't fun for anyone.

Except Thor. But, that's to be expected.

Mr.Muscles de Manly is currently joyfully eating his breakfast across the table from Tony, who's hair is frizzled. He hasn’t lifted his head from his coffee since the moment he sat down. God, he's too old for this now. His insults are even terrible.

Steve walks in, vaguely waving his hand without looking at them, and heading over to the fridge. Seems he's not feeling amazing today either.

The other three haven't even made an appearance yet.

Tony sits, eyes blurry with his head pounding and prays that he can somehow make it to his bedroom without splitting his head in two.

Of course, that's when the alarm system for the Tower starts to shrill.

Tony groans.

 

...

 

“Seriously worst fucking timing.” Clint growls over the com.

“Yeah, yeah we get it.” Tony snaps at him, his head still pounding and not in the mood.

“I mean, really. How long have we been praying for some action just for us to get some on the one day it couldn't be worse.”

“Clint. Shut. Up.” Natasha grinds out, “To your left.”

“See them.”  
Apparently some AIM robots have gotten loose and are attacking New York in swarm of gigantic electronic bees.

Tony's life is weird.

Since he's taken down Killian, Tony thought he would have seen the last of the so called Advanced Idea Mechanics. Apparently not. Apparently, there's a whole company that continued to run without it's so called leader. Continuing to build things the science fiction movies warned us about.

Tony can tell the bee's have limited... and demented versions of an A.I programming. Which, in it's self is pretty impressive for the company and worries Tony slightly. This makes them at least 10 years ahead of the government. Still 40 years behind him, but still.

“They're behaving like a hive.” Tony observes.

“Does that tell us anything, Iron Man?” Cap asks, breathing heavy.

The bugs are surprisingly fast and hard to get close to to take down without getting shocked by their stingers.

“Well.” Tony says, thinking, “It means they're probably not individually programmed. It's likely that they're receiving their information from one source.”

“A controller?” Clint asks.

“Kind of. Thor, buddy, come with me.” Tony says, flying towards the building he knows the bees have been hovering close to. They haven't left this one area, always circling back before getting too far. “I want to check this building out.”

“Iron Man, don't be too rash.” Steve warns.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says, heading over when he gets smacked down by a large mechanical bee the size of a fucking bus. He swerves, regaining his balance. “Bastard!”

He watches over the bee's body as Thor makes it to the building hole in the wall, “In here, Iron man?”

Tony dodges an attack, trying to get around it in order to get to Thor, “Yeah, but be careful. I'm not sure what's in there.” He warns.

“Verily. I shall sweep the area for anything suspicious.”

“Coming,” Tony grunts, dodging another attack before he spits the words _“Fuck it.”_ stops, hovers for a minute before hitting the bee with a perfectly aimed repulser from his chest. The bee falls as a burning crisp. “Finally.” He starts back towards the building.

“I have found what appears to be the source of their power, Iron Man. I shall destroy it.” Thor declares.

“No!” Tony snaps, alarmed, flying over to the building quickly, “Thor wait, I'm not sure what it is- you could over load a generator if you hit it with your-” He cuts himself off as he sees Thor getting lightning ready, aiming for what Tony sees could be exactly what he fears. “THOR! Wait!” He yells. The numbers and percentages of the damage the explosion will cause when combined with the added force of Thor's attack dance across Tony's eyes as he rushes over. He didn't prepare for this- not for the type of repulsion Thor will receive if he hits that- his armor's not strong enough. The blast could go in a larger radius then even Tony predicts. Likely to wipe out Natasha on the ground. He can't. He didn't make their defense strong enough, they wont-

The moment the lightning hits him is surreal. Everything is white for a minute, his body going numb. He can't feel his suit- like he's floating in mid air. He feels warm and jittery, and yet elated and calm.

The moment after it hits is not as fun. His body convulses, the suit locking up from a full blast. Thor might have hit the arc reactor, since his suit isn't retaining the energy to full power this time. It's overloaded, melting down and shocking his body. He can't tell if arc reactor in his chest plate is still on... He can't even feel his chest. He can't feel anything.

“Tony!” He hears and wonders vaguely how, since his comm is fried along with the suit. He realizes suddenly that he can't see and he doesn't know if it's because he's blacking out or if his eyes are closed.

...

He fades into black.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so sorry this one took so much longer: It was my birthday this weekend and add some midterms and last minute reports and... yeah. Any way! I'll try my best not to let it get this long again! :) Enjoy! Thank you all so much for the Kudos and Bookmarks! <3

 

 

Tony had always found it interesting that the one thing he had built to be his salvation doubled as his inevitable coffin. He knew more then most people that one day he was going to be five feet under. Sure, he fought that concept once upon a time as a teenager. Debating on how to extend life and the possibility of living forever (which is how he ended up getting his fourth PhD, to add to his collection, in biology).

Something had changed him over the past few years. Many things, but specifically Afghanistan. Nothing quite says _“Hey! You're going to die one day!”_ then thinking that that day had come. _Today_. Which is exactly what he went through, knowing that he had a week there in that cave or less. No matter what he did, either they killed him or the shrapnel did.

Ironically, it was the realization that he was going to die that made him fight to live.

At that time, he had had nothing. _The man who has everything... has nothing._

He still thinks if only one of them was to be the one to make it out of that cave; _he should not have been the one._

The suit is what saved him. It's been his fighting reason to live, to repair all of the damage he's done.

The suit. The hand made coffin that Tony has built for himself.

One day, he was going to go down. He was just a man in a suit of armor, after all. And the statistics ran through his mind every time he put it on. He knew that the likely hood ~~_(88.7%)_~~ that the day he flew too close to the sun he would be inside of his suit.

... and yet:

Even knowing all of this...

_He wasn't ready yet._

 

...

Tony gasped, spasming slightly as he tried to work air into his lungs. They burned.

“Tony! Don't move!”

He squirmed, he was hot. His body was shaking, he couldn't stop himself (seizure?). He couldn't quite feel his finger tips.

“It's going to be okay, okay? I promise, it's fine- you're fine.” That voice was familiar and Tony calmed just slightly. It had a bit too much panic in it for him to let his guard down completely, though.

Tony tried to focus. Lighting, Thor. “Thor...” Tony attempt to rasp out, but he couldn't tell if it came out like he had intended. His ears were ringing, the pulse of his heartbeat drowning out all his attempts to speak. He tried anyway: “ _Thor_?”

“Yes, yes he's fine. A little bit of burns but he's okay. Tony, we're all okay.”

There was that world again. He was getting sick of that word.

 

...

 

The next time he woke, it was a lot calmer.

He woke slowly, feeling warm and cozy with just the after burn of pain in the back of his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes to a white room, blinking to adjust to the assault on his retinas.

He stared at the wall in front of him and just breathed for a moment.

“Tony?”

Tony numbly looked over to his left. Clint was sitting next to him. Well, not quite sitting as he is... _perched_ on the chair. His eyes were blood shot and it reminded Tony of when he had first met the Hawk after Loki had taken his mind and gave it a spin.

Tony opened his mouth but when he tired to make sounds come out it ripped something deep in the back of his throat. His eyes watered as he hacked out a lung.

Clint grabbed the water next to him and patiently allowed him to get his fill.

After some time, Tony tried again.

“Clint.” Satisfied that he was now able to get some syllables out, Tony kept going, “How long?”

Clint sighed, scrubbing his hand over his tired face, his shoulders slumping. “Almost 3 days.”

“That's not so long,” Tony muttered, mostly to himself. His body felt like it's been slowly decomposing for months.

“Three days of hell for us,” Clint snapped, glaring at Tony.

Tony blinked in surprise.

“No, I'm sorry.” Clint said guiltily, finally letting go of his perched position and allowing himself to get comfy in the chair. “You scared us, that's all. You don't even wanna see Bruce or Cap right now.” He shook his head.

“Are they okay?”

Clint scoffed, smirking slightly, “Yeah Tony. The only one not okay is you.” He crossed his hands over his chest, “I thought you were supposed to be an attention hog? Shouldn't you be whining about how I'm the only one in here?” He teased playfully, finally starting to relax his tension and give a genuine smile.

Tony gave a tired smiled back, talking as he let his breath out, forcing his throat to squeeze out the words: “Yeah, yeah. Shut up Robin Hood.” Clint grinned back at him, wide and free and relieved. “Where is everyone though?”

Clint shrugged, “Mostly in the hall, just outside the door. After the touch and go moments there and the accidental hulk out they stopped telling us the play-by-plays.”

Tony raised a brow at that.

Clint shrugged, “They'd only let me and Natasha in, and only one at a time. It's been driving everyone nuts.” Clint smirked, “You might have some damages to pay along with the medical bills.”

Tony groaned, “You people are going to bleed me dry. And I'm a billionaire, so that's one hell of an accomplishment.”

Clint grinned before his smile quickly simmered, “You really did scare everyone though.” He said seriously, “When we rushed you here no one knew what to do; no one's ever been fried by both Thor's thunder and a mental suit before so it was a lot of chaos there for a while. We didn't really help any,” He shrugged uncomfortably, “I guess having a bunch of superheroes and assassin's scream at them while they were trying to save your life wasn't the best way to get them to work faster.”

Tony smirks, amused as he tries to picture it. It's hard for him to see it though. Hard for him to believe they would care so much to be screaming at people to save his life. Especially Steve and Natasha. They don't raise their voices often, specifically Steve: he doesn't scream at anyone, rarely even the bad guys let alone innocent doctors who save people. After a few attempts Tony labels the task as impossible and improbable, coming to the conclusion that Clint's likely to be exaggerating.

Still, Tony appreciates the image and says: “Yeah, yeah. Sugar Daddy's fine.”

Clint barks out a loud laugh that echoes in the white room.

Then the door proceeds to _burst the fuck open._

“WOAH!” Clint yelps, jumping out of the chair as Tony starts to try to sit up, his heart monitor going nuts.

A hand on his shoulder pushes him back down softly, “Thor, you said you were going to _knock_.” Steve says sternly. But he's staring at Tony, checking his vitals and looking at the heart monitor worryingly.

“Aye. But I had heard the Hawk's laugh.” He glares at Clint, “The Hawk who said he would voice when Tony had awoken had obviously done no such thing.”

Clint shrugged, grinning, “I was just about to,” He says weakly.

Tony stares and wonders briefly if all of this is simply some drug induced dream. “D-did you seriously just burst into a hospital room?” He asks incredulously, having to clear his throat as the roughness makes him stutter. Steve gently hands him the drink, “It's fine Steve, I'm okay.” He feels the need to reassure the other man. He is looking at him with such concern that Tony is starting to worry.

“Right,” Steve says lightly, stepping one step back but still hovering close.

“Looks like you're doing a lot better,” Natasha hums approving from the bottom of Tony's bed. She's hovering over Bruce's shoulder as he inspects Tony's charts.

Bruce gives a tight nod, setting down his charts with a slightly shaky hand. “You look like you can come home soon, actually,” He says, giving Tony a small smile.

Tony gives a small one back, “Great, I want to get out of here. Like, now.”

Steve frowns, “Just hold on Tony, you just woke up. I want the doctors to get another good look at you before you leave.”

Tony huffs, “If Bruce says I'm fine, then I'm fine.” He says stubbornly.

“I'd feel better too, actually, if they looked you over.” Bruce betrays him.

“Betrayer,” Tony says lightly, pointing a finger at Bruce.

“Man Of Iron,” Thor booms, suddenly in place of where Clint used to be and suddenly _very very close to Tony's face._

Tony tries not to scream in surprise.

“I am deeply honored to have you as my comrade and friend.” Thor booms proudly, hand on his chest while the other is wrapped around Tony's shoulder, “Surely my life would have been endangered if you had not done what you have three days prior to today. For that I am internally grateful. Anything you shall need in the future, I will be available without hesitance.”

Tony sputtered, shrinking down into the bed as much as Thor's grip would allow him, “Really, it was nothing Bud.” He says, letting his voice sound carefree as he tried to get his expression under control. “As long as you don't shoot at random shit from now on.”

Thor laughs, grabbing his other shoulder to bring him in for a hug. Tony hears some shuffling going on in the room and Steve sputter something unintelligible but he is mostly concentrated on the fact that he can't tell if this is painful because of Thor's grip or if he's in more pain then had initially assumed.

“Thor, stop squishing the newly recovered!” Clint snaps, dragging Thor off of him with one hand on the bigger man's shoulder.

Thor takes a step back, keeping his hands to himself, “My apologies, I am just glad our Iron brother is still himself.” He says with a grin so large and genuine that Tony has to grin back despite trying to hold in his painful expression.

“Yeah, thanks buddy,” He turns the smile to be directed at Steve, who's still hovering by Tony's other side, “So think we can get me discharged?” He asks sweetly, expecting a no but trying regardless.

Steve brows that were furrowed wavered as he stalled giving an answer. He slowly brakes his stoney expression, and eventually begins to mirror Tony's smile as he tucks his chin in and shakes his head to hide it. He reaches a hand out to touch Tony just slightly on the forearm as if he couldn't hold himself back any longer from some kind, any kind of contact. “Yeah, I guess so. It'd be nice to go home finally.” He says, smiling widely at Tony and the rest of the group.

But then Tony finally saw how tired they all looked, “Wait,” He says disbelievingly, “You haven't gone home in three days?” Now that he's looking, even Natasha has a few hairs out of place. They all look as shitty as he's ever seen them.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “I want a shower.” She declares, and walks out the door. Just before she's out of sight, she turns a smirk over her shoulder at Tony, “See you at home.”

And of course that's what hits Tony in the balls.

 

_Home, huh?_

 

....

 

“Sir, should you be working in your condition?”

“What condition, JARVIS?” Tony scoffs, “I'm fine.”

“Of course, after being discharged from the hospital not only 4 hours ago, you are in perfect health. Sorry to disturb you with such unjustified questions.”

“Wow, bitchy attitude today. You okay, buddy?” Tony asks, look up in surprise as he puts down his project.

“Of course sir, no coding errors have been detected.”

“You know that's not what I meant.” Tony shakes his head, “Were you worried, honey?”

“After the suit lost contact with your vitals, the house had no form of communication with you or any of the Avengers.” JARVIS informs in his precise, factual tone.

Tony cringes, “So three days without knowing what's what, huh?” JARVIS doesn't respond. “Sorry buddy.” He says sincerely.

“Try not to repeat this incident, sir. May I suggest once again those homing chips?”

“No. I am not putting a chip in me, JARVIS. We've had this discussion.” Tony says, amused as he rolls around on his chair. He doesn't think those drugs have completely left his system quite yet. He doesn't feel like working.

“Of course, sir. Captain Rogers is at the door for you.”

“Cap?” Tony stops spinning to look over at the glass door to Steve, who waves with a small smile. Tony waves back as he says, “Let him in,” and the door swishes open efficiently. “Hey Cap.”

“Hey Tony,” Steve smiles, although Tony can tell he's not in a good mood, he looks slightly tense. Shoulders drawn close to his neck. “Are you working?”

Tony shrugs, “No. Don't really feel like it.”

“You're not in pain are you?” Steve asks, taking a step forward.

“No, no.” Tony waves off his concern with one lazy hand, “Don't worry I'm fine.” He sits up slightly, “Wait, no one did tell me: How did you defeat those guys after I went lights out anyway?”

Steve shrugs, sitting down at the stool across from him, resting his chin in one palm. “Didn't take much. After we realized that you guys had found what was controlling them Natasha was able to manually override the program and shut them down.”

Tony nods, “That's good. Still weird that we're dealing with AIM in the first place anyway,” Tony's brows furrow as he thinks, zoning out on his surroundings, “The limited A.I. technology has me worried, and especially without a clear leader – Although I can't really make that assumption, maybe there's always been a bigger guy behind the scenes. Regardless, if they're going to be a continual problem I'm going to have to upgrade everyone's defense on their suits. Yours and Thor's specifically. Anti-shock is going to be hard to mix in with your current suit's capabilities: it will probably make it too heavy and your speed is one of your main advantages so I'm going to have-” Tony stopped at Steve's expression; “What?” He snaps self-consciously.

Steve makes a conscious effort to change his facial expression from it's mixture of pity, awe, and worry. And fondness? It's the pity that always sets Tony on edge. “Nothing,” Steve shakes his head, “Just..” He hesitates. Not a good sign. Tony doesn't want to hear this anymore- abort abort abort! “You don't have to take all of the worry upon yourself. You're apart of a team now, you know.” He says softly, face carefully neutral.

Tony stares at him uncomprehendingly, “Yeaaah,” He drags out the word as he tries to think of what to say to that, “That's why I have to fix your suits. If I wasn't I wouldn't care.” He says clearly and slowly as if talking to a toddler.

Steve lets out a smirk. ~~ _Which is weird because only a few weeks ago that tone would have definitely started a fight._~~ “You missed my point; I'm trying to say that you can let us take some of that stress off of your shoulders,” Steve says just as softly as before. Tony idly wonders why they talk to each other as if their talking to children.

Tony shrugs, “Yeah, maybe. But this is something only I can do.” He gestures to his lab.

 

Steve sighs, defeated. “Yeah. I just wish I could help you with this, but I have no clue what you or Bruce are talking about half of the time. That library has some neat things in it though.”

“The one on the 5th floor?”

“No, 7th.”

“Oh you need to see the 5th floor one, it's even bigger.” Tony sets down his tools that he was playing with subconsciously, “C'mon, I'll show you,” He gestures with his head and starts towards the elevator with a super solider right on his tail.

...

After that, Tony found out that he and the captain actually got along really well.

Surprisingly well. They had lunch almost daily, and did Tony mention that the super solider actually has a sense of humor? The banter between the two of them has reach impossible levels. Tony enjoys being on his toes and constantly trying to think of a good comeback.

So, friendship. That's new.

Especially with someone that Tony thinks about boning every time he sees the other man's ass. Really, it's amazing that Tony hasn't flirted with the 1940's stereotype and gotten punched in the face yet.

Well.

That's a lie. Tony has a thing, see.

This thing forces him to push for limits.

He's had this problem since he was young. He takes a good thing and stretches and pulls to see where the limitations are until they break. He's too curious to just accept the parameters from one simple demonstration _; What if it could do more, go further?_

So, in short: Tony knows he's got problems with seeking out people's limits. And this explains his real lack of friendships or relationships or any ship. But he wants this friendship, he likes Steve. Surprisingly. So he is holding himself back.

But he slips every now and again...

_“Gonna join me in going to bed, Cap?”_

_“Honey, you don't have to wait your turn if we both go together.”_

_“That ass is to die for.”_

The Captain has been good so far. Mostly he turns a funny colour and high tails it the hell out of the room.

But Tony knows he's getting awfully close to Righteous Punch Time, so he decides to try to back off of hanging around the super solider so much: in hopes that he'll tame his wild, dirty tongue.

Or at least keep it away from licking the other man's abs for as long as he can.

..

This is how he ends up sprawled next to Clint in the common room and watching TLC.

“That lady is such a biiiiiitch.” Clint groans in agony. “How can they film her? I want to smack her so bad.”

“That's how they get viewers.” Tony says, his voice muffled as he talks threw the pillow he currently has his head squished into.

“Oh, my god. I'm going to die, literally selfcombust if we don't do something, _anything_ else.”

The others have gone out to some kind of dinner that Bruce wanted to go to. Tony passed because he said he had work (lies) and Clint wanted to order a pizza.

So they're by themselves, alone, in the tower.

In hindsight; this was a very bad idea from the start.

....

“No! No no no no no!” Clint yells in agony, “How could this happen?! I tried so hard!” He collapses down onto his knees.

Tony smirks down at him triumphantly, “Shut up and take your shot.”

Clint glares up at him, “You cheated.”

“How can I cheat?”

“I don't know! You're some crazy ass technology genius, how did I think this was a good idea?”

Tony shrugs, setting his controller down on his lap as he gets comfortable. “Because you thought you were good at this game and I proved you wrong, wrong, wrong,” He says in a sing song voice, “Now take your shot.” His cheeks are warms, he's completely relaxed and he feels so bloody good.

“Only if you take one with me.”

Tony raises a brow down at Clint, who's glaring at him childishly, a lip slightly pouted, “What?” Tony laughs out.

“I'm already two shots ahead of you! Cut a brother a break.”

Tony hums, “Fine, spoil sport. If you think you can hold your liquor: how about he go shot to shot?”

“Huh?”

“We both take one until the other admits defeat.”

Clint grins, cracking his knuckles. “You're on.”

 

            (20 shots later)

 

 

“No- no you didn't take that one. You missed.”

“I did not! You just want to get me drunk.”

Clint giggles, “Clearly,”

Tony puffs out his chest dramatically, “You know I'm a sexy beast.”

Clint lets out a loud laugh that hurts Tony's ego slightly, “Yeah, sure. But don't tell the people in this house I said that, I don't want to get murdered.”

“Huh?”

“By Cap.”

“Not helping,”

Clint shakes his head, and almost falls over. “N-woah-Nothing. For a genius, you don't observe a lot.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Tony snaps, pushing Clint's face, “I'm a scientist, all I do is observe.”

Clint shoves back, “Get off me, I meant you don't observe _peopl-_ ”

Tony had cut off Clint's sentence by jumping on the archer when he couldn't dislodge his arm on Tony's shoulder. They both crash with a _oof_ before they both start wrestling. They're both completely wasted so mostly Tony's only goal is to find body parts that aren't his and push. All he can really tell that's happening is the movement of body's and the grunts of “ _get off me you bastard” “YOU get off ME” “Ow! You fucker!”_

And that's when the team comes through the door, looking happy and full and completely stumped by the ball of men on the floor.

Both Clint and Tony stop struggling immediately. Tony blinks up at the groups as Clint says awkwardly, “Uh, hey.”

The whole group sort of stands there as Tony tries to get enough motor control to unwind himself from Clint. Currently, he's in a horrible position with his hand wrapped around Clint's waist and the other holding on to his forearm. Clint's got his hands tangled in Tony's shirt and has it half way up his torso, the other is on the floor holding him from crashing into Tony. He can't quite tell who's legs are who.

That's when Tony realizes that this looks _really bad._

Clint seems to realize the same thing as he whispers a horrified, “ _Oh shit”_

But when Tony looks up and tries to focus the spinning rooms he sees Clint's staring up at where Steve is _looming_. Looking completely _ **pissed**._

Tony gulps.

Clint scrambles off of Tony so fast that it makes him dizzy. When he can see straight again, he's alone on the floor and only him and Steve are in the room. His shirt is still messed up so he reaches his arm and fixes it before standing.

Steve's eyes trail his movements. He still hasn't said anything.

Tony rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “We weren't doing anything,” He says weakly.

“Anything?” Steve repeats, his force completely derived of all emotion.

It's scaring the shit out of Tony.

“We-” Tony still doesn't know what he's trying to defend. Just that he should be. Tries again, “We were just fighting, wrestling.” His mind is still sluggish from the alcohol, “Like sparring!” He says brilliantly, “Yeah, that's all.”

Steve stares him down for a few seconds. “Drunk?”

Tony hums, “Yup!”

Steve's frown deepens.

Tony's brows come together in confusion, “What's wrong with that?”

Steve sighs, long and hard, bringing his fingers to pinch at his forehead. “Nothing,” He says, sounding long suffering, “Nothing, Tony. Let's get you to bed.”

Tony stares at him, knowing he's clearly lying, but figures that he's been forgiven (for whatever he did) for now and decides to roll with it. “Okay.”

But then Steve throws an arm around Tony's waist and brings Tony's arm around his broad shoulders for stability and Tony mentally panics. This is exactly what Tony was trying to avoid. But his drunk mind quickly takes over and he lets himself enjoy the sent of Steve as the other man tucks him in.

 

....

After that incident, Tony figures that avoiding Steve wasn't working when they are in the same tower together and decides to go into the office for once.

Mostly, though, that decision was decided for him. But he's somewhat grateful for the excuse.

Pepper had called him with another potential inventor that might be good enough to work for him. And, being true to his promise to Pepper, Tony's not going to miss this meeting.

He storms into the building all charm and fazazz, everyone's surprised to see him and he soaks up the attention.

He stops by Pepper's room quickly before the meeting, “Hey Sugar Plum!” He says cheerfully, bursting into her office without knocking.

She jumps, then looks over at him with a fond smile, “Hey Tony. Glad you could keep your promise.”

Tony shrugs, “Always to my one and only lady.”

Pepper gives him a look, “Don't let Natasha hear that.” She warns.

Tony nods, amends, “One of my only ladies.”

Pepper smiles, “Get over there before you're late.”

Tony waves and swirls around to go down to the office.

He's just about to turn the corner (2 minutes late) when he hears a distinct _tick tick tick..._

His ears are trained for that noise. He lived and breathed it. His body locks up for what feels like eternity as a cold trail of realization creeps down his spine. He turns, grabs the lady who was walking beside him as he jumps to the ground. He holds her head and clenches his eyes shut; covering her body with his.

_Tick..._

**BOOM**

The explosion knocks out his hearing for a moment, debris flying across him. Something hits him in the back but he doesn't move, clenches harder onto the girl under him.

After a few more moments, his ears begin to ring.

The ringing turns into screams. He jumps up, looking around. The explosion happened in the meeting room he was about to go into.

...No one should have been in that room, at least. Besides the potential inventor. ( _if he was even in there? Was he the cause? They were aiming for him?_ )

He's in a daze, he realizes and shakes his head. He looks around more clearly, then down and helps the lady up.

“Thank you, oh my god, thank you so much Mr. Stark...” She says through tears. He reassuringly pats her on her shoulder,

“Call 9-1-1. Tell them that there's at least... five injured and to step on it.”

She nods, wipes her tears and runs over to the nearest desk.

Tony snaps back into himself and rushes over to the room that was adjacent to his meeting room. The wall has been blown over and appears to be crushing someone underneath it. A few more people are trying to lift it in vain. He rushes over, grabs a board from the broken table and wedges it under the fallen platform. He puts pressure, “Two of you, come over here and help me put weight on this, gently.” He snaps.

Slowly, the platform lifts and the man underneath, although unconscious and bleeding looks to be okay. Tony nods, “Stay with him and put some pressure on that wound. The police will be here soon, don't move him any more then you have to. Be careful of his neck.”

They nod and he then runs across the hall to Pepper's room.

Half way there, an arm grabs his shoulder and drags him into a room. Tony goes with the momentum automatically, using it to bring his arm around and into the strangers nose. The stranger stumbles back, wearing a type of... gas mask? The terrorist attempts to get closer to Tony, and Tony kicks his leg out at the mans knees, but it's dodged.

They dance around each other for a few moves, _Not trying to do damage... interesting. They want him alive. Then why was the bomb so perfectly planned?_ Tony snaps, “What the fuck do you want?!” With a fist to the mans face. He dodges to the side, grabbing Tony's wrist and spinning him around so that he has him in a classic hold, arm twisted behind his back. Fuck.

“Got you now, Mr. Stark.” The man rumbles, his voice almost completely lost threw the mask, his body pressed close to Tony's back intimately.

 _Clang_.

Tony's let out as the man let's out a startled grunt and stumbles forwards. Tony looks up and around to Pepper at the front door, looking scared and red face and holding a fire extinguisher. Tony grins, wide and proud as he laughs slightly. He turns towards the masked terrorist (kidnapper?) as he runs and jumps out the window.

Tony runs after him, looking down and sees nothing but the side of the building. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “The villains we face, I swear to god.”

“Tony...?”

Tony turns at the whimper of his name. Pepper drops the extinguisher and walks towards him, “Tony, you're bleeding,” She says horrified, “What happened?” She turns his head to look at the wound just above his temple, he takes her hands in his.

“It's okay now Pep. But I think you and everyone here today really deserves a paid vacation.”

Pepper huffs out a laugh and Tony smiles back at her weakly.

_Tick... tick..... tick...._

Tony freezes. No.

He drops Pepper's hand and turns sharply, stomping towards the back. He puts his ear on the wall and huffs Pepper when she says confusedly, “Tony?”.

Tony then grabs the extinguisher and begins smashing it on the wall. He makes the whole big enough to fit his hand and fishes around inside the wall until he reaches it.

In his hand, no larger then his palm is a military (but with a lot of nasty modifications...) addition hand-made bomb. Shrapnel.

He inspects it, turning it around in his hand as it ticks.

Pepper shrills: “Is that another bomb?!”

Tony nods, “Yeah, just give me a sec. I think I know how this one works, but it's really unstable, hand-made. Evacuate this area, okay?” He says half-mindedly as he starts picking at the wires.

“What? Tony, come with me then!”

“Pep, I got this, I just don't want to be worried, okay? Just the people in a 15 meter radius to be safe, okay? Now.” He demands, voice entirely serious.

He hears nothing more as he plays with the bomb. This wire should be the right one. It's hard to tell, the design has been mangled so badly that he's either pulling the power source or the trigger.

He looks behind him. Good. No one.

And pulls.

...

The ticking stops. Tony freezes for a moment just encase.

Nothing.

He sighs a breath of relief.

 **BAM!** \- the whole building shakes and Tony jumps out of his fucking skin, almost drops the bomb.

But then he hears a loud **ROAR** , and smiles. They came for him again.

 

....

 

“For the last fucking time I'm fine!” He snaps.

The others have been floating around his personal space for literally every moment for the past two days since the incident.

He needs his alone time, dammit.

“Tony, you can't expect us not to worry,” Steve says from the kitchen table. “You'll just have to deal with us for a little bit. We just want you to be safe.” He says, turning his perfect puppy dog eyes at Tony.

Tony groans.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY GUYS.  
> I really am - I didn't mean to abandon this work I promise. I had lost my plans for this story and kind of got side tracked from trying to complete it while trying to deal with university. Anyway, excuses excuses I know.   
> I found my plans though and 100% plan to finish this story!! I am back baby! Thank you so much to everyone who were fans before and will read it again - I know how much of a pain it is to have to read a story all over again just to read the newest chapter.   
> I will treat you guys better I promise!   
> Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoy!

"Clint you better back your ass up or you better be working on grabbing  _my_ ass because. Space. You know? That thing called distance between people? Usually it's not this limited unless there are fun sexy times and I have been getting  _zero_ fun sexy times." Tony huffs, takes a breath, "SO-" 

 

"Oh, my God. No more." Clint groans dramatically. "Tony, man, I get that the sexual tension has been tough for you lately but-" 

 

Tony rolls his eyes, "Please. We have no sexual tension." He demonstrates by waving a hand through the air between him and the assassin next to him on the couch. "See? Nothing."

 

Clint smirks, "C'mon Tony, you know you want dis ass." He purrs.

 

Tony snorts a laugh despite himself.

 

 

"Besides," Clint continues easily, " I wasn't talking about your clear lust for me." 

 

Tony arches a eyebrow. "If you're about to make a crack about narcissism-" Tony cuts himself off. Thinks about it. "Well," He amends, "You're not  _wrong_ but I mean-" 

 

Clint shoots him a incredulous look, his eyebrows raising. 

 

Tony raises his eyebrows back. 

 

They sit in silence for a few beats. 

 

"Well." Clint stops. Tries again, "Well. I mean if it was possible-" 

 

"Like a clone," 

 

"Maybe even a gender bender one." 

 

"mmmmm. Now that would be interesting." 

 

"With the same genes though would it be considered your sibling? Incest?" Clint asks with a taste of disgust, his mouth curled in a scowl. 

 

Tony hums in thought. "No." He decides, "More like masturbation right?" 

 

Clint nods, "Point." 

 

"Do I _even_ want to know what you guys are talking about?" Natasha asks drily from the kitchen door way. "Clint," He flinches at being called out directly. "Haven't you learned your lesson about proximity to Tony? Let alone talking about sex." She scolds. 

 

"Hey! I'm on Tony duty!" 

 

"I KNEW  IT!" Tony explodes, jerking up out of the comfort of the couch to stab a accusatory finger in Clint's face. "You ARE hovering! You are following me!" He directs some attention over to Natasha, " _All_ of you have since the incident at Stark Tower! Its been a month already, give a man some space." 

 

Annoyingly, completely and utterly frustratingly, it has in fact been an entire month since the bombing incident. Tony has drawled up a whole lot of  _shit all_ in his search to find clues to who could have possibly done it. His cameras have caught nothing. His security couldn't remember letting anyone through. His systems have been wiped as to who the meeting was with. His employees cell phones data regarding that day and even Peppers personal StarkPad. His systems were hacked to the point of untraceable. Even by him. 

 

And yes, Tony will admit that this is driving him slowly insane. He's shit is mechanics. Codes and computers. How can this person hack into his systems, let  _alone_ not leave even a bit of a trace.  ** _Pepper's personal StarkPad._** He had designed that himself. It wasn't AS encrypted as some of his things but it was damn well encrypted enough. 

 

He has JARVIS monitoring the systems at Stark Industries all over the world. They had managed to blind  _JARVIS._

 

_And he doesn't have a shred of evidence as to who it could be._

 

These people might be so dangerously close to Tony's level of mechanical intelligence that Tony is feeling extreme fear. He has built his tower systems again from the ground up and improved JARVIS and improved and improved and improved. 

 

It's all he can do. He keeps researching, of course. The names given to Pepper of who wanted the meeting had turned up a dead end. 

 

He had tried researching military intelligence agents. Ones with high enough scores to strike interest. 

 

Nothing close to what he was looking for. But he had a list. 

 

"Well. You have been in danger twice more times then the rest of us." Clint defends. 

 

"We've only had two incidences!" Tony snaps. 

 

"Yeah. Which makes it a 100% for the amount of times youve been the one hurt." 

 

Tony opened his mouth, closed it. "Point." 

 

Clint smirked, cocky. Then his expression sobered, "We just care, man." 

 

Tony flapped his hand around obnoxiously, "Ew. No. Feelings." He said eloquently. He did not want to go near that conversation with a ten foot pull. Last thing he wants to talk about is what would happen should he kick the bucket. 

 

He's already taken care of everything they could worry about anyway. Not that they need to know that. 

 

Clint and Natasha roll their eyes at the same time. Tony suppresses a shudder. He should stop talking. Never smart to mess with the Wonder Twins when they got synchronized. 

 

"You guys hungry?" Bruce asks as he walks into the room with his head in his schematics. He lifts his head for a moment to survey whose in the room before his eyes are drawn back to the board. "I'm starving." He mutters. Then drops down into the love seat in the room. 

 

The Wonder Twins and Tony exchange a glance. "You okay buddy?" Tony asks Bruce, not able to help the incredulity from slipping into the tones. Bruce is never this out of it. 

 

Bruce grunts. "Fine. Mostly." He looks up, sees their stares and rolls his eyes. "I'm  _fine_ " He says more confidently. Shrugs, "Just tired lately. I think my stress is starting to put strains on the Hulk." He admits. 

 

"Stress?" 

 

Bruce nods, pushing his glasses up into his hair to rub at his eyes. "Yeah." He says, voice muffled through his hands. "I've been stressed over my lab results for Cap's blood enzymes and how the data is giving me a load of nothing." He fixes his glasses, laughs, "Actually, I'm mostly just stressed about Tony." 

 

Tony's eyebrows shoot to his forehead. "Say what now Crispy Crunch?" 

 

Bruce smiles at him, "Now that ones just a chocolate bar." He chides, shaking his head fondly.  "It's nothing really. At least I don't think it is. I've just seen your lack of progress and your stress over who could be after you. It's stressing me out that we're sitting here doing nothing." He shrugs. "The hulk just wants to know if he's needed or not. And it's hard to keep telling him no when my body is scared and prepared for a fight." 

 

Tony feels cold with guilt. And touched. He feels really touched, actually. Yeah, that warm feeling spreading through him need to  _calm the fuck down_. He knows he can't help feeling elated every time Bruce shows he cares though. Tony is addicted to his friendship like it's personalized crack. He's the first real friend that Tony has without having to explicitly try hard to get or pay for, and has kept for this duration of time with this much exposure. Usually people need to get some space from Tony in order to keep on liking him. And by space Tony means usually years. 

 

The guilt is there too though. He doesn't like that he is the cause of Bruce's struggle. And yet he does. 

 

Tony is feeling a lot of confusing things. 

 

This is usually why he tends to not deal with feelings. 

 

"I feel ya man." Clint says, sounding too old and suddenly exhausted. 

 

Tony looks over at him in surprise, eyebrows raised. Clint meets his gaze, raising his eyebrows back. Tony fights a smile at how the communicate with facial expressions.  ~~ _when did that_ happen?~~  

 

"Hi guys," Steve greets. Because he's perfect like that and can't just enter the room without being  perfect and polite. Did Tony say perfect too many times? Cause he kind of wants to say it again, staring at Steve's muffled hair and too bright eyes- and what is _with_ Tony and all of the feelings, seriously. "Why is there no food in the kitchen?"

 

Natasha quirks one eyebrow, turning to face Steve.  "None?" 

 

Steve shrugs, "Not that I could find." Bruce points at him, acknowledging his comment. Steve smiles at him. 

 

Tony shakes his head, cluing into it."Jane was over last night." He says wisely in explanation to the others. 

 

They all stare. 

 

Tony huffs, smirking and makes wild gestures with his hands as he explains, "So, you know- bow chicka bow wow? My man got up to SOME last night. And by some I mean A lot. A lot, A lot. A lot of calories worth it would appear." He says with a purposefully dirty voice, high fiving Clint as he finishes. 

 

Natasha rolls her eyes, but gives a small amused smirk while Steve huffs a laugh at that, which is odd for him- Tony muses, as he'd usually turn some colours. His exposure to himself and Clint must be desensitizing him. Tony can't help but feel smug about that. "JARVIS?" 

 

"Order all ready put out, sir."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tony's back down in the lab before the others even have a real chance to digest their food. Steve had given him _that_ look as he got up in the middle of a   _Firefly_   episode that said he was soon to follow after Tony, since he could tell Tony was up to something. 

 

So far, Steve has yet to come down. Which, really, is better for Tony's concentration. He has started modifying the suits now, playing with the assembly and making it as small as he can. His eyes feel heavy and his body is lead. 

 

He lets out a sigh that takes his soul with it and collapses into the seat behind him. Thank god it was still there. 

 

Tony's been trying not to over analyse things as of late. Or, rather for the entire duration of the Avengers living in the tower. Trying not to take a look at what has become his life and dissect it from the beginning to its probable end. How it started to how it will end. It marvels him to the point that he's literally actively avoiding looking too deeply into the relationships he's built because he knows that once that door is open he's going to follow it through. 

 

Feelings.

 

They been getting harder and harder to get a lid on. It's a problem he's been ignoring but now its becoming problematic in his daily activities. He's almost grinned at the team at least five times during dinner before he forced it down a few watts and into his usual smirk.

See, for a while now he's been ignoring his opinions of the others. At first it was out of sheer tolerance and politeness. They lived together, so if occasionally Tony thought to himself ' _pretentious', 'arrogant', 'annoying', 'damn that ass',_ He would quickly disregard those thoughts and shove on his public face and smile and work to please them when he could. He was still more of a ass then any of them combined, even when he was trying to be nice, so he really couldn't fault them in the little things that got on Tony's nerves in the beginning. 

 

Besides, he was not used to having human roommates of any kind, let alone ones that interacted with him so he knew that it would take a bit before he got used to it. 

 

Somehow, along the way though, Tony's come to realize that those thoughts aren't so harsh any more. Or, like at all. 

 

They aren't even sexual...  _well._

 

Besides one member. But Tony was getting a grip on that eventually okay? Steve was just the hardest to let go of the lust apparently. But he would disperse those feelings eventually. 

_Anyway -_

the fact that the majority of Tony's inner opinions of the Avengers aren't sexual, aren't cruel, aren't even annoyed show how much he's fallen down the rabbit hole. 

 

_Sorry Alice, looks like you've gone mad._

 

He's so remotely screwed and he's only starting to realize it now that it's too late. The inner thoughts he's been ignoring for so long changed their tune so dramatically and so suddenly that once Tony started to actually pay attention to them he realize that he likes these crazy people. Not just likes, but loves them. Cherishes the few instances that he catches them with their guards down, or the moments that are quiet. The moments where the characters that are so hidden under the hurt, the pain are shown. 

 

He's seen them all laid bare. Even Natasha, with her hair in a messy bun and flinging a french fry at Clint's head. With her head in the cradle of Bruce's shoulder. Thor with his small, true smile as he's laying on the couch smushed between his teammates. Clint as he laughs too hard when the rom con tv show when something that hits too close to home. Bruce when he's exhausted but still is so interested, eyes lighting up as he discovers something new in the lab. 

 

Steve as he laughs, loud and unapologetically at Tony when Dummy purposely tripped him and he had landed with green slush all over his face. Laughing so free and unguarded, not caring that he sounds like a dork, holding his stomach as he doesn't even  _try_ to hold himself back. 

 

He loves them. He sees them as family. 

 

 _Oh_ , oh fuck **no**. 

 

He is  **Fucked.**

* * *

 

 

Tony is stubbornly Ignoring His Revelations when Steve comes down to the lab in a hurry. He's working on a schematic for his armoury around the arc reactor, but when he sees Steve's face he immediately minimizes it. Walking to meet Steve halfway across his lab he can't help spouting a "What happened?" as his heart races. 

 

Steve's eye brows furrow and he shakes his head in frustration. Wordlessly, he hands over a piece of white construction paper. 

 

Tony blinks down at it as he takes it into his hands gently. Its obviously a picture done by a child. But the poorly written words are what make Tony's blood cold. 

 

 _Help me, Captain America_ is written on it in a deep blue, covering most of the page. A stick figure is drawn with the label 'ME' next to a red and blue blob that could be identified as Captain America. It is holding hands with two bigger stick figures labelled 'mom' and 'dad'. There's a small figure next to the middle one, labelled 'Suzie'. 

 

_They said you'd help._

That's all that on it. The paper is dirty. His hands tighten on the paper, "Wha-" 

 

Steve shakes his head wordlessly, looking like a puppet with snapped strings. He turns and heads up the stairs without looking back. 

 

Tony follows, clutching the paper. 

 

As he reaches the top of the stairs he clearly spots the others. All of them are gathered in the kitchen, frozen. 

 

Tony can see from where he is the millions of different coloured construction paper. He moves over to the pile, noting that there are more in the living as he crosses the hall. He picks up the closest one to him as he gets to the island. A purple one with a green hulk saving a pink stick figure with blond hair.  _Hulk please._ It says, irritating vague. Signed with a  _Love Sophie._

 

He picks up another, black. Drawn in white crayon with only a big message of  _MS WIDOW I AM SCARED_. 

 

He's shaking. He realizes this as he numbly looks at all the different messages of distress. Pictures drawn of all the avengers, of some kids with their families. Another with a picture of a dog that says  _He must miss me, I didn't tell him I was leaving._

 

He stops dead as a familiar gold and red image is staring back at him.  _I love you Iron Man. Please bring me home._

 

Tony can hear his name, he can feel the arm on his shoulder but he's too cold to take any comfort from it. He shrugs it off and turns to the other as the anger starts to bubble. Impossibly hot and spontaneous up his spine as he bares his teeth at them, "What the fuck is this?" 

 

Steve shakes his head, arms tight around his elbows. "They were all sent at the same time by different places in the world." He says quietly. 

 

"These are-" Tony starts, 

 

"We know," Natasha says gently, letting go of his shoulder to look over at the pile with him. "There is no other information. They are all only asking for help, none say from what or even who."  

 

Bruce, with green to his skin is shaking. "Kids? Why? What could they possibly be getting at here? If this is a hostage situation, what could they be looking to get from us?" 

 

The others sit in silence for a moment, the air tense and sharp. 

 

"Fuck this." Clint snaps, breaking his mug with his bare fist. "FUCK this. What is this!?" He snaps, holding up a crude drawing of what's clearly Hawkeye purple figure flying through the air on a string. "Is this what super heroes do? Is this what happens?" He shoves himself onto his feet and slams his bloodied hand onto the drawling on the counter. "How many of them are there?!" He gestures to the piles upon piles of drawling all around the room. " How can no one know about this? how can this not be on the news? Where are their parents?" 

 

Thor shakes his head, "What is there to gain from this treachery." He thunders, "They will PAY. We shall save these little midguardians." 

 

Tony's clutching the original picture Steve gave him as his mind starts to reboot. "JARVIS." He snaps too fast, too harshly, "Find all missing children's reports around the world from the ages..." He glances at the picture, the anger and anguish grabbing him again before he resurfaces, "2 to 7. Isolate them from the past two months, concentrate on the areas the Avengers are well known," He thinks, the pictures are all of them, the kids must have seen them. Must have tv, must have been exposed. He looks down at the pictures of the families with box houses and square windows. Most in English, some in French, some in Spanish. One or two Russian. "separate for first world countries first and see if there is a correlation. Use those points and try to find commonalities. Also, look for large paper companies that sell this stuff. Get ride of the elementary and high schools that purchased them and show me the numbers." He snaps, walking to the lab. He realizes, half mindedly that the other Avengers are following. 

 

"This one says  _it's cold here_ " Natasha comments. All of the Avengers are quiet. 

 

"Scan each on of these, JARVIS. See what clues we can get." Bruce adds. 

 

Tony looks at them all, by his side. He nods short and rough at them. He sits down on the ground in his lab, leaning against the wall. 

 

Steve slides down next to him, shoulder brushing his. "We will save them." He says quietly, angrily. 

 

Tony nods, eyes stinging and red. His adrenaline is too high with nothing to focus on. 

 

Natasha looks down at them, shakes her head. "This isn't going to do us any good." She gestures to them all, sitting on the ground in a demented circle in Tony's messy lab. "We can't do anything right now, not without more information. This was a message, a warning. It was the beginning of the message. We will get the demand soon, it's almost a promise. For now, we will do what we can. But most of what that entails is a whole lot of nothing with our physical bodies." She shrugs, "I don't know about you guys but I need to go hit something." 

 

Thor stands, "Training session?" 

 

Steve thinks about it for a moment. "I'd really like to knock the lights out of something to be honest. I've had a few drills I've been thinking of putting us through if you guys are willing." 

 

Clint and Tony get up at the same time, "I've just recently designed some pretty cool simulated dangerous obstacle courses actually," Tony says, then hesitates. "Well. I did build them with an adrenaline high and little sleep. So, it's likely it's _actually_ dangerous."  

 

Natasha smirks at him, "Sometimes, you really are worth keeping around Stark." 

 

He grins at her, sharkish "You've ever doubted that Romanov?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

"No correlation JARVIS?"

 

"Sorry, sir." JARVIS responds, "No clear correlation could be drawn from the data I have received. It would appear that their are more then a few sites around the globe that are probable for holding these children hostage, as there are too many children for a single area to hold this many bodies." The A.I explains. "These," He continues, lighting up a map in millions of multicolored balls of light "Are reports of the missing children you initially instructed me to research. There has been an influx of children kidnapping, the reports in the media have alerting to that being that as so as well. But since there is no correlation between them as to the time taken, place of living, place of capture, gender nor age of the children are suggesting any relation between them." 

 

Tony face is constructed in a permanent frown of concentration and frustration. The Avengers all take a long look at the map in silence. So many, all around the globe. Colours for gender, sizes for age. It didn't matter. None of it made sense. They were random. 

 

Steve lets out a huff of frustration, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Nothing is ever easy, is it? No way you could track the mail?" He questions. 

 

"No, Captain. The mail is sent from a different source for each data plot. All under false names and addresses, as expected. The mail is sent to multiple mailing agencies as well. It would appear that these kidnappers were able to simultaneously send these out at the perfect timing for them to arrive all at once like that did. A..." JARVIS hesitates. "Remarkable feature." 

 

"You sensing something off here baby?" Tony asks, catching onto JARVIS's hint. He had already assumed that something was up.

 

"It would appear to be  _to_ precise of a calculation for one to send all of these from all around the world and all be delivered at once." JARVIS states simply. 

 

"You think they weren't sent manually?" Bruce asks. 

 

"No. I hypothesize that these must have been intercepted and planted. Perhaps even falsified the reports in the mailing system so that the tracking is accurate when researched upon. But, doctored non the less."

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair, frustrated and put out of his comfort zone. "Any way to prove the hacking? Trace it?"

 

"I have gone through the code, sir. I have found no such evidence."

 

Tony nods, "Figures."

 

Steve stares long and hard at Tony's face. Tony raises an eyebrow at him when it starts to get uncomfortable. "You know something we don't?" He finally asks. 

 

Tony smirks to himself, of course Cap would be observant. "The people who attack Stark Industries happened to be very good at computerized technology as well." He states simply, nonchalantly. Like it isn't eating him up inside.

 

Steve's eyebrows furrow. "You think those attacks are related?" He asks incredulously.

 

"Actually," Natasha interrupts before Tony can get defensive and snappish. "It would be irresponsible to under look the evidence presented. If Tony thinks that the computer skills to hack into his systems and the ones being used in these kidnappings are related, well..." She shrugs, "Its more of a lead then we have so far."

 

Steve nods, "No, of course." He agrees. "Still, I'd like it to be kept open. We don't know who did this and jumping to conclusions can be just as dangerous." He says, eying Tony meaningfully.

 

Tony's hackles rise, "What? Why are you looking at me for?" He says snappishly. He knows he's being quick to trigger. He can't help it though. He had been on edge since his systems have been hacked. _This isn't supposed to happen to him. He's the best in his field. This is his only strength, the only area were he's abnormal. Sub-par. ~~Useful.~~_

 

Steve raises his hands in surrender. "I just don't want you thinking that any of this could be your fault." He says calmly, gently. He lays his hand down on Tony's shoulder comfortingly, his hand large and warm as it presses into his shirt. "That also doesn't mean that the attack on SI isn't important. Any attack on the Avengers is an attack on all of us." His voice strong, angry. "But, these attacks are priority. Yes, we have to examine all possible leads. But I don't want us to focus on one outcome and not see the other one right in front of us when it comes."

 

Tony nods, patting the hand on his shoulder before slipping away from under it. He was taking too much comfort from that single limb, he must be careful not to touch Cap too much in the future. "Sounds good, Captain my Captain." He says, saluting him. Knowing he's being an ass and not knowing how to stop it, he opts to keep his mouth shut and glide smoothly out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony's at the point that his eyes are starting to fail him. He hates these times, when he literally cannot force himself to work any further. Not because of his will but because his body fails him. It happens more often then he'd like to admit. Especially now that he has more years under him then above him.

 

He scrubs at his eyes in frustration, "Does this make any sense?"

 

"There are a few miscalculations, sir." The A.I responds hesitatingly. Tony groans, waving his hand to get JARVIS to tell him where they are.

 

He's not listening, he realizes as JARVIS's voice washes over him. Tony's blood is pounded in his ears and he feels too light headed to be standing. He leans a hand on the bench and takes a long, slow breath. "How long have I been down here?"

 

"78 hours, sir." JARVIS says, an air of disapproval.

 

"78? How are you standing?" Steve asks aghast.

 

Tony tries to hide his startled jump, but knows he fails. Badly. "Cap, what are you doing down here?"

 

"You waved me in ten minutes ago..." He says, a small smile on his face. He stands from the couch he's lounging on and moves to stand across of the table from Tony. "78 hours is excessive, even for you." He shakes his head, "You have a work ethic that completely astounds me. What have you even been working on?"

 

Tony shrugs, secretly thankful that he had this conversation to concentrate on. His light headedness is not dying down. He tries not to stare too deeply into Steve's eyes for reasons he's rather not think about. "Lots of things; Fury had sent me the new schematics for the helicarriers their building that were just... awful. And not just to you or me by having to witness and even _be involved_ with the ugliness in their design but to the environment and the poor tax payers wallets. It was not a good deal for anybody." He shakes his head slowly, a small smile playing on his lips as he explains with a giddy mischievousness that's almost unwarranted with the topic of conversation, "Liar McSneaky will soon have an energy efficient, disappearing secret headquarters worthy of a Super Secret Spy Agency. 007 style." He feels elated and buzzed, like he's drunk so he Isn't thinking about it as he points a finger gun at Cap's midsection and fires it extravagantly. "Bam."

 

Steve laughs, mostly in surprise but harder then Tony was expecting, but Tony loves it more then he'll care to admit to himself. He's smiling openly and widely at Steve as he watches the Captains eyes crinkle in laugh lines.

 

"Oh wow," Steve says between chuckled, "How half asleep are you?" He returns Tony smile as he stares into his eyes. "You look like you're not even here right now. I am glad I actually understood that reference, though."

 

Tony nods, whole heartedly agreeing, "Half of what I say would not make sense, so I'm glad that we're finally getting you up to speed." He thinks about that for a moment. "Wait, when did you see James Bond?"

 

Steve turns his head to the side in concentration. "Clint. He's showed Thor and I a lot of movies within the time you've been down here. Though, he was strangely adamant that we not tell you he was playing those movies."

 

"Katniss did WHAT?" Tony snaps, going to move towards the door to pick a fight with a super assassin when suddenly the room spins.

 

"Woah!" Steve exclaims, grabbing his shoulders as he falls back into the chest that reminds Tony of a warm brick wall. Well, not reminds... because Tony had never felt a warm brick wall. But they're pretty nice considering. "Tony, you okay?" Steve asks, looking down at him.

 

Tony frowns, looking up at Steve, head resting on the strong pectorals. "When did our height difference get this big?"

 

Steve blinks in surprise, recovers well as he smirks, "You've always been little compared to me."

 

Tony's mouth drops, "Wow. What. Okay that is _not_ okay! I am not _little_ just because you are huge."

 

Steve cocks his head, his smirk growing. "That's what he said?" He says, or rather asks. Not sure if he's saying the joke correctly. His eyes are screaming mischievous.

 

Tony gaps. "Am... Am I asleep?" He sputters.

 

"Do you often dream of me?"

 

"W-what?! I am dreaming, that's it. There's no way this is Captain America."

 

Steve hums thoughtfully, "I guess you must be," He agrees as he slips his hands down to Tony's back and starts to push him towards the door.

 

"W-woah wait what is happening?" Tony stammers out, the drunk feeling coming back with a flourish. His blood is being rushed no where near his head.

 

Steve chuckles, his hand hot against Tony's lower back. "We're going to get some food in you Tony. You have been down here for way too long. And while we all admire how long you can work while ignoring your needs, you're starting to worry us."

 

Tony makes a 'psssht' noise exaggeratedly, still feeling off center.  "Uh huh."

 

"Ya huh." Steve says back drily, pushing him up the stairs.

 

Tony stops and looks back, now down- since Steve is below him on the stairs. He tries not to make it obvious how much he likes this position as he stares at Steve with narrowed eyes. "You're secretly funny, aren't you. Have you always been this dry and sarcastic?" He asks suspiciously. 

 

Steve laughs softly at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

 

He rolls his eyes, "And secretly 12?"

 

"Whose secretly 12?" Clint asks, absent mindedly, perched on the bookcase against the wall.

 

Tony points at him, "You! I have a bone to pick with you! and stop perching on things! No nest building!"

 

Clint looks at him unimpressed.

 

Steve shakes his head, "Go, Tony."

 

Tony goes obediently towards the kitchen, "This isn't over bird brain." He hisses.

 

"Uh-huh. Call me when your mom lets you come play!" Clint calls back at him.

 

Steve glares over his shoulder and Clint slinks away quickly. "Food, Tony." He says without looking away from Clints direction, somehow knowing that Tony had wandered over to the coffee machine.

 

Tony groans, "But mom,"

 

Steve shakes his head has he rolls his eyes. " _F_ _ood_."

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers have a week or so of silence from any threat. While all of them are still working, Tony and Bruce work along side JARVIS in trying new algorithms for finding the hackers, Nat and Clint are working in covert with Fury in the murmurs of their connections. But they still have no leads.

 

Things were tense around the house, unhappy and frustrated with inaction and uselessness. 

 

Tony was also avoiding Steve. Not because of anything Steve did, they didn't fight or anything. This time. In fact, they haven't fought in weeks. But Steve's been opening up to the Avengers more and more as the months go by. Tony didn't notice that _everyone_ was getting so comfortable with each other until suddenly they were behaving like old buddies.

 

Tony's walked in on Nat and Thor trading hair management secrets.

 

If that isn't the scariest thing in the entire universe, Tony doesn't know what is.

 

But, Steve is the main issue. While his relationship with the others is starting to stress him out, how he didn't notice he was letting them get so close he will never know. But now that he knows, he can protect himself like he should have been doing. Ignoring it is almost not a option anymore.

 

Steve is harder to protect against.

 

Mostly this is due to Tony having less then platonic feelings for the Captain. Which usually isn't a problem, he'd seduce whoever was making him want and then it'd be over. But this was more complicated. A lot more.

 

First off, Tony hasn't felt this kind of sexual attraction since... Well ever. This is teenage horny level shit. Tony will see him come back from the gym and have to walk away. Steve will come downstairs and Tony will have to not look up to see the loose pants Steve wears in the kitchen. If Tony even so much as sees a  _glance_ of skin well... 

 

Yeah. He knows it's bad, okay?

 

Second off, _teammate_. Side note, _Leader._

 

Third off, from the literal 1920's.

 

Yeah. Tony's disappointed in his stupidity too.

 

So he can't act. He can't turn his mind or body the  _fuck_ off so. Yeah. 

 

Tony's never been in this situation before ( _obviously_ ) so he's going to be playing this extremely safe. He knows almost none of the parameters nor how the outcome can be predicted (Yes he does: disaster)

 

So, avoidance. The safest route.

 

* * *

 

Steve literally smashes his door.

 

 _Obliterates his door._ With his bare _hands._

 

Tony managed to avoid Steve for a good half a week, staying in his work shop for most of the days, locking Steve out and monitoring his position in the house before Tony decided to venture from his safe zone.

 

He had one incident where he ran into Steve in the kitchen and literally turned tail and ran. Ignoring the frustrated and hurt calls of his name he left behind him.

 

It was for the best.

 

Now Steve was huffing at his door, or lack there of, the pieces of his dropping from his hands. Metal bent and screwed from the original positions.

 

"Holy shit!" Tony gasps, "What the _actual **fuck?!**_  How much can you bench press seriously? Have you tested your limits? Do you even have limits cause that is some reinforce-" He babbles.

 

"Tony." Steve snaps. Looking _pissed._ "Care to explain yourself?"

 

Tony opens his mouth, shuts it. "I'm not the one who broke into a reinforced lab-"

 

"You know what I mean." Steve cuts Tony off, which surprises Tony because this is _Steve_ and while most people learn to cut Tony off as he babbles, Steve never has. Tony hasn't noticed that until now. "You have been avoiding us. You haven't let JARVIS let us in here, you've been holed up here for almost 4 days." He shrugs, going boneless. "You've worried us." He gestures behind him to where the others are all piled up behind him on the stares, glaring.

 

"I've been eating, I've been sleeping." Tony protests. "Why do yo-"

 

"You can't shut us out, Tony." Bruce says, stepping in and over the mess that Steve made of the door. "You're on a team now, you have to act like it."

 

"I know that!" Tony snaps. He's not proud that he's sounded like a temper tantrum ridden kid as of lately. He hasn't been sleeping much. "I've built you all rooms, didn't I?!"

 

 Clint rolls his eyes, "Look. We know that things have been tough lately. We're all pissed." He gestures to them all, "We all want to be doing something. But you can't shut us out, at least let JARVIS tell us if you're  _okay._ Fuck man." 

 

"Clint." Steve says disapprovingly. Clint shrugs at him. "But, what Clint's saying is true. We will be here if you need us but we need to know if you do or not. Stop avoiding us, we have to work together." 

 

Bruce nods, "I was about to hulk out and break in here myself if Steve didn't volunteer. No one knows what would happen if the Hulk came in here to find no danger." 

 

Tony nods a few times, like his head is missing a screw, "Fine, fine I get it. I'll leave the door unlocked. I have new toys for you guys anyway since you're here." He's trying to stop this conversation as quickly as possible, he knows that the others can tell. But what defence does he have exactly? He doesn't have anything unless he wants to say that either a) he's avoiding Steve so he doesn't accidentally jump him, and the rest of them as a bonus because he's afraid of the clear attachment issues he's developing or b) He's a child who wanted to sulk alone at the trouble that's been going down lately. Which, if he's honest it's actually probably a bit of both. 

 

"Ou! Okay, forgiven, what is it? Is it those new arrows you were experimenting on?!" 

 

"No, not completely forgiven, we have to make sure that thi-" Steve starts.

 

That's when the Avengers alarm goes off.

 

Convenient. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
